The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart
by Litanya
Summary: Sakura is now 18 and is very serious about her grades and studying, but she is also pretty lonely despite all of her friends. SS and ET! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
18 year old Sakura Kinomoto looked up as Tomoyo Daidouji, her house mate and best friend, walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Sakura, you studying again?" she sighed when Sakura nodded, "Sakura! I demand that you stop studying and come out to Chiharu's party tonight! You've been studying too much. Come on, the exams are weeks away!" Sakura laughed, closed her books and stood up.  
  
"Okay, I'll come, but don't expect me to have too much fun. I don't really like parties very much," all Sakura really wanted to do was stay at home and study as she knew that all the boys at the party would ignore her. The boys around the town knew that Sakura didn't date and if they tried to get her on a date she would use her martial arts skills on them, if her brother didn't.  
  
"Sakura, you'll be fine! You know that you don't like parties because they take you away from your books. If you are too bored you can always walk home; it's only 2 minutes away," Tomoyo assured her, "now come and get ready or we'll be late. I made you a new dress; it's on your bed."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I don't know what I'd do without you," Sakura said, a bit of jealousy in her voice. She walked out of the living room and into her room. On the bed lay a shiny pink dress that was perfect for Sakura. It just reached her knees and had spaghetti straps to keep it up. It had a low curving neck and the dress fit perfectly (of course.)  
  
"Tomoyo it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry about it; I love making clothes," she replied as she came into the room and saw Sakura, "you look really pretty in that dress Sakura! You really should wear dresses like that more often!" Sakura's emerald eyes shined at the complement.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo! You're not looking that bad either! In fact, you look really beautiful. Let me guess, you designed your dress too?" Sakura looked at her best friend. Tomoyo was in a dress like Sakura's, but hers was purple. The purple in the dress highlighted Tomoyo's amethyst eyes and her dark hair perfectly.  
  
"Thank you Sakura! Now, we'd better go before we're late," Tomoyo almost pushed Sakura out of the door after making sure they both had their bags.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's the rush?" Sakura asked as she watched her friend almost run, dragging Sakura along with her.  
  
"There's no rush, it's just that I told Ken that I'd be there at 7, and it's already 6:59!" she exclaimed, making her pace faster.  
  
"Oh, I knew it had something to do with him. Why do you like him so much? Everyone knows he is a jerk," Sakura tried to slow down but Tomoyo dragged her along harder now, "and anyway, it's only two minutes away. At the pace we're going we're going to have made this trip in 30 seconds!"  
  
"Ken is not a jerk! He's the best guy that I know! He's caring and." Sakura stopped listening as her friend rambled on about her boyfriend. Everyone but Tomoyo knew that Ken was up to no good and Sakura could have sworn that she had seen Ken kiss another girl while he was still dating Tomoyo, but her friend wouldn't listen to anybody telling her bad things about him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sakura mumbled as they arrived at Chiharu's house, "let's go in so you can see your darling." They went inside and Tomoyo immediately sought out Ken and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to stand in the corner as Chiharu was busy at the moment. Yamazaki Takashi, Chiharu's boyfriend since they were 16, approached Sakura and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Sakura! How are you?" Takashi asked as he stood next to her.  
  
"Hi Tak, (everyone's nickname for Takashi), I'm all right. You?" Tak had been one of her really good friends since they were about 7 years old.  
  
"I'm very happy today for some reason. I'm really glad you could come Sakura and I know Chiharu is glad too," Tak replied and he watched as Sakura blushed.  
  
"I might have to leave early. You know how parties aren't my favourite pastime," Sakura admitted as she looked around the room, "You and Chiharu really did do a great job decorating you know."  
  
"Yeah, we were inspired to decorate the house today. It's a different type of party today than usual. It's a dinner party for once. We were a bit sick of the usual parties, so we decided to have a dinner one. Where's Tomoyo? I haven't seen her yet," Tak looked around the room, but Tomoyo had disappeared.  
  
"She's busy talking to Ken," Sakura rolled her eyes, "she seems to believe that he is the best guy in the world and refuses to listen to the evidence that disproves that theory. Whenever I try to tell her that I saw him with another girl, she just hears the word Ken and interrupts me! She totally obsessed with him and he treats her like dirt!"  
  
"I know! I tried to warn her too, but she just blew the warning off and complained that we were all being too hasty and judging him by what we think we see instead of what we're actually seeing. Personally I feel that Tomoyo is the one who needs her sight checked out. She really needs to see Ken for who he really is," Tak said passionately. Tomoyo was also one of his best friends, and he hated seeing his friends get hurt.  
  
"I agree with you and I know that we are not alone in our thoughts. The problem with Tomoyo though is that she's stubborn once she puts her heart on something. One day she is going to see Ken with another girl herself and then she is going to be so hurt by it. I really do hope that at the minute we're wrong about him, but as I saw him kissing that girl, I know that we're right," Sakura wished that her friend wasn't so blind to all of Ken's many faults. She sighed.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment Sakura, but I've got to greet some more guests. I will talk to you later, okay?" Tak excused himself and went to greet others after seeing Sakura nod. Sakura was left standing in the corner by herself and she felt really shy as she didn't know half of the people who had arrived.  
  
"Okay everybody, now that everyone has arrived let's go and sit down. Get ready to eat because we hired a special caterer for this party and they've prepared a lot of yummy stuff. Let's go!" Chiharu seemed to be a bit too excited. She was standing at the door to the dining room, keeping it open for the guests to go through. Sakura walked through silently wishing that she was somewhere else, really wanting to be at home studying. When she got to her seat at the table (they had placed where people should sit by putting name cards there) she found that she was next to Tomoyo and a guy that she had never heard of before; Li Syaoran. To her joy, and Tomoyo's dismay, Tak and Chiharu had separated Tomoyo from Ken and had put a guy called Eriol next to her.  
  
"Who's Eriol Hiirigazawa? (is that how you spell it?) Do you know him?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as they took their seats, "I've never heard of him, but do you know him from uni?"  
  
"Nope, never heard of him before. Have you ever heard of Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Nope. Well I guess they have separated us from the people we know and put us right in the middle of people who have no idea who we are. Great! Why did they separate Ken and me? Look at how miserable he looks," Tomoyo complained as she gazed lovingly at Ken, who was at the other end of the table, happily talking to a girl their age whom they didn't know.  
  
"He seems pretty happy to me," Sakura muttered under her breath, knowing that it was no use telling that to Tomoyo. She was almost drooling over Ken and Sakura wanted to hit her over the head with something hard to see if that would wake her up. Ken was flirting with the girl and Tomoyo was watching Ken as if he was bored! It was the most absurd thing that Sakura had ever seen and she was embarrassed that she was witnessing her friend doing this to herself.  
  
"So Tomoyo, are you sure that you love Ken?" Sakura was sick of the puppy eyes her friend was making.  
  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? He's the most perfect guy in the world! He's gorgeous, cute, l-" she was cut off by an angry Sakura who was sick of listening to her say the same thing over and over.  
  
"Look at him Tomoyo! He's flirting with that girl over there! Can't you see that he doesn't love you? The other day I saw him passionately kissing another girl when I was shopping. He doesn't care about you Tomoyo!" Sakura kept her voice quiet and stopped when she saw that her friend wasn't listening, "Tomoyo, I know that you THINK that you love him but you are making a mistake! Everyone can see that, why can't you?"  
  
"I know that you must be jealous Sakura, but you don't need to ruin my chances with my perfect guy because you're jealous! I love Ken and I don't care what you think. You've never gone out with a guy because you think you're too perfect, but the truth is that you know that no guy would ever go out with you!" Tomoyo replied, the heat of the moment making her horrible to her friend. Luckily they had both been keeping their voices down, so nobody else noticed their little fight. After Tomoyo's remark, Sakura hurriedly got up and excused herself from the room. When she passed Chiharu and Tak, still at the dining room door talking to two guys, she told them that she had to leave.  
  
"I'm really sorry you guys but I just have to leave. I forgot that my lecturer set me some homework and so I've got to do that or I'll be behind. I'm really sorry and I hope to catch up with you soon," as she left she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said before hurrying on. The guy stared after her as she left.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he thought to himself. The guy was tall with messy brown hair that was all over the place and deep amber eyes. His companion, also a tall guy but with sea-blue eyes and dark navy coloured hair, turned to him.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, we're the last people to go in," he said as he watched his friend.  
  
"Okay Eriol," the brown haired guy replied, "let's go in." To himself he was wondering who the lovely girl who had bumped into him was. The only thing that he had seen about her was a glimpse of emerald eyes.  
  
'Well, I'll soon find out who she is,' he thought to himself, 'after all, she'll be the only person who isn't at the dinner table. I'll just look at the name card of the person who is missing. Then I'll be able to find her.' In that second he had seen her, he had felt something inside him change and he felt like he just had to find that girl. The trouble was that he had never seen her before. He sighed and followed his friend into the dining room to get their seats, still wondering about that girl.  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
Well, for something different I decided to use the Japanese names, as I seem to only read them. I hope I got the names right as I pretty much learnt them from other stories, but yeah. I hope you guys like this new story, because yeah. Anyway, please review this and I'll update all of my stories in the next few days, well I hope and I'll try to. Thank you for reading my stories!! 


	2. A Lot Of Remembering

The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Sakura reached her apartment she raced to her room, threw her bag down onto her desk and collapsed on the bed in tears. How could Tomoyo think something like that? She wasn't jealous of her friend; she just wanted Tomoyo to be happy with a faithful person that was all. It was true that Sakura had stopped dating for a while, but Tomoyo didn't have to joke about it. Sakura sighed and thought about the last date she had been on.  
  
**** SAKURA'S FLASHBACK OF HER LAST DATE****  
  
It was at a party with a group of friends and her date was a guy called Pete. They had been going out for a year and she really, really liked him. She thought she was in love. They were standing together at the drinks table when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.  
  
"Come on, I know somewhere we can go that you'll love," he told her as he made sure that she had everything.  
  
"Alright, I suppose I'll come then," Sakura answered, grinning at what she thought would be the romantic side of her boyfriend. They left the party and walked to the beach.  
  
"I've seen the beach before Pete, why are we here?" Sakura asked as they strolled along.  
  
"You'll see," was all he would answer. Sakura was intrigued by what he was going to show her. They came to the pier and they sat down underneath, with Sakura still wondering what was going on.  
  
"We've been here before Pete, what's so special this time?" she asked him. (she is so naïve!)  
  
"Well, we've been going out for a year now and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next level," Pete said, looking at the ground. Sakura suddenly realized what he meant.  
  
"No way, nope, not happening. I'm fine with the way things are, I'm not ready for that yet," Sakura answered getting up, "well, I'm really tired and so I'll be going home now."  
  
"You know, now I know why other people never went out with you. It's because you are a selfish, stuck up little princess who pretends to be so good and nice, and all you want to do is be seen as a perfect little girl. You're too stupid to see how people see you because you're just an airhead. I'm sorry I ever thought that I loved you," Pete yelled at her before stalking off. She had just stood there in shock before she ran home, ran to her room and burst into tears. That was when she decided to attack anyone who pestered her for a date because she felt that they were mocking her. She had turned to her studies after that because she was too afraid of being hurt again.  
  
**** END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
Sakura still remembered that night as if it had just been days ago, even though it had been 4 months. At least her grades had improved a lot as she had a lot more time to study. Unfortunately though, her brother had become even more over protective of her, which was scary. If she didn't beat up the guy who was pestering her for a date, he did. He knew that his sister wanted to be left alone when it came to guys. So Sakura lay on her bed and cried as she thought about the terrible things that her best friend had said to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Sakura had left, Tomoyo felt awful. How could she have done that to her best friend? What was wrong with her? She decided that she would watch Ken and see if he really was flirting with the girl and to her disappointment, she found that he was. That just made her feel even guiltier. Why hadn't she seen what Sakura and all her other friends had seen in Ken? She could have hit herself over the head for being so cruel and dense. Much to her surprise though, she hardly felt sad at all to find that Ken was a slime ball. And she wasn't that surprised either. It was like she already knew and she didn't care. Well, she decided to make the most of not caring by finding a new guy to date, but she'd do that later. Now she just needed to find her best friend and apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, but I just yelled as Sakura and I need to go talk to her. Thank you for inviting me to this party and I'm really sorry that I have to leave, but please forgive me and I'll see you later," she apologized to Chiharu and Tak as they entered the dining room. She rushed off before they could reply, not noticing anybody in her rush to go. But someone noticed her.  
  
"Eriol? Eriol? Are you there?" Syaoran asked him. He was staring after Tomoyo and didn't notice anything until Syaoran had called his name.  
  
"What?" Eriol replied irritably.  
  
"Why do we always have to be interested in the girls who are racing from the party when we arrive," Syaoran said, his voice filled with amusement, "Oh well! We'll just have to look for her too."  
  
"Whatever," Eriol replied, thinking that when he had seen that dark haired beauty go, something had moved inside him and now all he could think of was her, "Come on or we'll never sit down." They entered the dining hall, both wondering where the girls were and what they were doing.  
  
End Of Chapter 2  
  
Sorry it's so short but it's 10:47pm and I have to go to bed. Even though it's school holidays and Christmas, my bedtime is 11:00, so yeah. I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please review!!! I was surprised last night with 5 reviews spread out over my stories, so please review again if you read this!!!!! Thanks!!!!! 


	3. I'm Sorry

Author's Note: I DO NOT own any characters in this story, CLAMP does, but I do own what happens in the story and the movie title. I am not making money out of this, though I wish I could, so please don't sue. The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Tomoyo arrived at the apartment she found Sakura crying on her bed. She rushed over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said and I know that Ken is a jerk, I've always known that but I didn't want him to be a jerk, so I ignored it. I hope he enjoys his time with that girl from the party; he didn't even notice me leave. I'm truly sorry Sakura and I hope you'll forgive me," she begged Sakura for an apology. Sakura sat up and looked at her friend, rubbing her wet eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you about Ken, it's just that I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend and if you get hurt, I feel really bad. I never got the chance to tell you something because you kept interrupting me. I was out shopping one day when I saw Ken kissing another woman, when he was supposed to be your boyfriend. That's why I started bothering you about him, I didn't want to make you unhappy. Tak agreed with me and so did Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. We all were afraid that you were going to get hurt," Sakura explained, taking her friend's hand in her own, "I forgive you for what you said, for men make us women go a bit muddled in the head, but can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you Sakura! I'd be stupid if I didn't forgive a friend who wanted to help me! I'm so happy that we sorted this out and I'm never going to see Ken again. I think that I deserve better than that two timing jerk, don't you think?" Tomoyo smiled as Sakura laughed with joy.  
  
"What should we do now? We can't go back to the party, so what do you want to do? You did make us these pretty dresses after all," Sakura asked, for once not wanting to study and wanting to go out instead.  
  
"Let's go see a movie and then go out to dinner at a fancy place, say McDonalds?" Tomoyo laughed as she replied.  
  
"Good plan! McDonalds and a movie it is! What movie do you want to see?" Sakura giggled at the thought of McDonalds being fancy, but wanted a cheeseburger anyway.  
  
"No romance please. Hey, didn't the new movie come out today? Let's go see that. It's no romance but it's a comedy. It's called 'How to Brush your Teeth While Cooking Fried Eggs.' Do you want to see that?" Tomoyo informed her friend while they grabbed their bags again.  
  
"Sounds good. Do you want to get a popcorn?..." their conversation went on about what they wanted to do as they walked down the street to the bus stop to catch a bus to the movies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Eriol and Syaoran entered the dining room, they found that they had been separated. There were two empty seats in between them and they thought that it must be the seats of the two girls they had seen before. Eriol quickly read the name tags on the two seats and memorized them so he knew where to start looking for the amethyst eyed girl. The card on the seat next to him read "Daidouji Tomoyo" and the one next to Syaoran read "Kinomoto Sakura". Eriol made sure that he remembered both names for he didn't know which one was the girl he was looking for and Syaoran would want to know the other name. He would ask the hosts afterwards who she had been and would give the other name to his friend. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about that girl, and he wanted to know why.  
  
End Of Chapter 3.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short (again) but I've been having writer's block with this story, but not with my others. I'll try to write another chapter later tonight, but I can't make any promises. If not tonight I'll update either tomorrow or the day after, I just have to find the inspiration for this story. Could you guys review and give me some ideas? I know how I'm going to end it, but I don't know what to do in between. Anyway, I hope you had a merry Christmas and thank you for reviewing!! 


	4. A Few Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except for Pete and CLAMP owns Card captors, NOT me!!! (Though I wish I did, I don't)  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When the party had ended and all the guests were going home, Eriol went up to Takashi to ask him who the beautiful amethyst eyed girl had been. Takashi had just begun cleaning up when Eriol approached.  
  
"Hey Eriol, what are you up to?" Takashi asked, knowing his friend loved making mischief.  
  
"First, congratulations on the engagement! I know that you and Chiharu are going to be very happy together," Eriol told him as Takashi looked up.  
  
"Thanks Eriol," Tak now wondered what else his old friend was going to ask.  
  
"And secondly, you know that girl who rushed out apologizing that she had hurt her friend and she had to go, who was that?" Eriol was certain by now that he had seen the girl before, but he couldn't place her.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? That was Daidouji Tomoyo, she used to be one of your best friends before you went back to England. You, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura used to be the closest friends, nothing could make you guys split up. You can't tell me that you can't remember her," Tak answered, puzzled at how Eriol couldn't remember her, "now I come to think about it, the girls have forgotten about you two as well. Hmmm. that's strange. You guys were really close friends, why did you forget each other when I could still remember you?"  
  
"Yeah, that is strange. I don't really remember ever having a friend named Tomoyo, or Sakura. Syaoran and I only just recently became friends because we're roommates at the school boarding house, but I didn't think that I'd known him before," Eriol was confused. Surely if they were as close as Tak was describing he should remember them, but he couldn't.  
  
"You guys weren't exactly friends back in fourth grade, which is when I mean. In fact, you used to annoy Syaoran so much by calling him your 'cute little descendent.' You were basically only friends because of Sakura and Tomoyo. You were friends with both of them and so was Syaoran, so you both played with them, resulting in a weird friendship. We all used to watch you and him very closely when you fought. It was so fun! I can't believe that you've all forgotten! It's the strangest thing I've ever heard of!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," what Tak was telling him was being processed by his brain and he was trying desperately to remember, "anyway, thanks for inviting us to the party. We had a great time." He looked at Syaoran who had a big scowl on his face while he was waiting impatiently for his friend, "I'd better go now, but I'll talk with you again sometime soon."  
  
"Yeah, thank you for coming. See you later!" Tak went back to his cleaning as Chiharu glared at him for talking so much. Eriol went and collected Syaoran who gave him a look that plainly said 'it's about time.'  
  
"Come on Syaoran, I've got something to tell you. It's about that girl that you can't stop thinking about." and with that Eriol told him everything Tak had said about them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Sakura and Tomoyo slept in really late. They had been up until 4am because after the movie and McDonalds they had decided to stay up and have a really long chat and tell secrets that the other person didn't know. It was a good thing that they didn't have school and it was the weekend or they would have missed it by the time they woke up. In fact, Sakura only got up because the phone was ringing and Tomoyo had left to go on a jog or shopping, Sakura didn't know.  
  
"Hello," she said into the phone sleepily, "Kinomoto Sakura speaking." (Is that how they answer the phone? I have no idea.)  
  
"Hi Squirt, how are you?" a deep male voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Touya! Don't call me that! Anyway, it's nice to finally hear from you. I'm fine. How's Australia?" Sakura became wide awake now. She hadn't heard from her brother Touya for almost 3 months, ever since he had gone to Australia to teach.  
  
"It's really good! It's pretty hot here at the moment, but other than that it's perfect. Melissa, Kaho and I are really enjoying it here," Touya replied. Kaho was Touya's wife and Melissa was their 3 year old daughter. They had decided on a European name as they were going to live in Australia.  
  
"That's good! Are the kids at the school being nice to you?" Sakura teased, knowing that any of the kids in Touya's class would be fascinated by his method of teaching. Touya really believed in learning while having fun and so he made all his lessons fun, knowing that the kids would love the class and therefore remember what they were supposed to learn.  
  
"Yeah, they're not too bad actually. I teach at an all girls school here called Tintern, at year 4. They're so sweet and their Aussie accents are really funny. They keep on offering to help me all the time and they keep on telling me about what happened to them and all that. You know how little kids are," Sakura thought that Touya was smiling over on the other end of the call.  
  
"That's why your accent is so funny! It's going Australian! I was wondering what that was." Sakura and Touya continued to tease each other before they hung up. Sakura was incredibly cheerful by the time Tomoyo got back.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" she asked as Sakura greeted her with a big smile, "when I saw you before you were fast asleep and it didn't look like you were ever going to get up."  
  
"Touya called and told me all about his class and Kaho and Melissa," Sakura told her happily, "Where did you go?"  
  
"I just went to the craft store to get some material and stuff," Tomoyo replied as she put her bags down, "how's Touya going?"  
  
"He says he's fine. They're all getting Australian accents already and Australia sounds like a great place. He told me that Melissa was walking and that she had started to make a bit of sense when talking, but not all the time. Overall it sounded like he, Kaho and Melissa were having a great time and they were all happy and healthy," Sakura sighed happily, "I'm going to have to visit them soon. I actually miss Touya, I never thought I would say it, but I do."  
  
"It's only natural, he is your brother after all and you used to live with him full time," Tomoyo pointed out, "maybe we can go visit them in the holidays. Wait, we'd better do it after the exams. We will probably have to study all the holidays. I wish the exams were over so we could go visit them now. I could get the hole trip on tape!" Tomoyo had a dreamy expression on her face when she thought about taping a trip to Australia.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, back to reality now. We have to study these holidays, so we can't go. We'll have to plan a trip for after we get our exam results back, because I want my results back before then. I don't think I could get them while I'm in Australia; it's so far away."  
  
"I know, I know. Hey, do you want to go see Takashi and Chiharu? We sort of did run out of their party before it had begun you know," Tomoyo pointed out with a guilty expression.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get dressed properly and you can call them to see if that's okay," Sakura agreed, heading towards the bathroom, "I've got to have a shower so say that we'll be there in about 45 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yep, that sounds okay to me. I'll go call them now." Tomoyo picked up the phone and rang the couple who said that they couldn't wait to see them. After she had called them, Tomoyo decided to study while she waited for Sakura as she had nothing else to do in that short amount of time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 3pm the next day, Eriol was still confused at how he could forget that he had been friends with the two girls and Syaoran when he was at school. He still couldn't remember it and neither could Syaoran, but he didn't doubt Takashi's word that they had been friends. That statement seemed familiar to him and that was probably why he had thought that he had known the amethyst eyed girl. Tomoyo her name was. Syaoran entered the room in which Eriol was supposed to be studying.  
  
"Hey Eriol, still thinking about what Tak said?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. He had been watching the T.V. in the living room with a few others and now he had come back to the room he shared with Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, I still can't remember it, but something tells me that it's important that I remember," Eriol frowned at the maths book on his desk, "I had thought that I had seen the amethyst eyed girl, Tomoyo, before, but I didn't know where. It must be from my memory of when I went to school here before going back to England."  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it, Sakura, the emerald eyed girl, looked familiar to me. Maybe what Tak said is true; maybe we were all friends. I can't really remember but I came to school here at the beginning of grade 4 and I must have left at about the end of that year again. Maybe that was when we were friends," Syaoran picked up the book he had to read for English and flipped through it to the page he was up to, but he didn't read it.  
  
"I was here in grade 4 too. I think I went to a school called Readington Elementary, but I'm not too sure," Eriol gave up on the idea of studying his maths and went on to his biology book, "but they go to this school now too. Why have we never seen them?"  
  
"Probably because they're in different classes to us. I met someone the other day who knew who I was, but I had never heard of them before. It was freaky."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it, but I still have a feeling that we're missing something here. If only I could remember what that thing was."  
  
"Why don't we call Tak and ask if we can go over there and talk to him. Maybe he can tell us more about those two girls and how we became friends etc. Maybe then we'll remember."  
  
"You know, that's a great idea Syaoran! Lets go call him." The two friends went and called Tak, who immediately replied that they could come.  
  
"Thanks Tak," Eriol said as he put the phone down. He turned to Syaoran.  
  
"What time do you think we'll get there?" Syaoran asked as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Probably about 4," Eriol replied and they grabbed their coats and left.  
  
End Of Chapter 4.  
  
Ooh, looks like they might meet each other again, doesn't it? Maybe I should make them die on the way. Hmm. I think I'll do that if people don't review!!!! Anyway, why don't they remember being childhood friends? Why did Eriol and Syaoran come back? MAYBE you'll find out next chapter, I don't really know yet. Until then, read and REVIEW or I won't put up the next chapter, or I'll make Syaoran and Eriol die! He he he he he, I'm so evil! See you later!! 


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptors or any of the characters in this story except Melissa, Ken and Pete, all of whom I made up. The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura left their apartment at about 3:55 to go down the street to Tak's house.  
  
"We really have to apologise for last night. I told them that I had a project that was due in today, but they know that excuse was false as we don't even have classes to go to today," Sakura was worrying about the lie she had told to get out of the party, "how could I have been so stupid and not told them the truth?"  
  
"I'm sure that they understand Sakura, don't worry about it. I told them what had happened when I left the party, so don't worry. You were really upset so you didn't think about what you said. They'll understand; they know what it's like to fight with a close friend I'm sure," Tomoyo was trying to calm her friend, "anyway, they wanted us to come, so if they were angry at us, they wouldn't have let us. You know how Chiharu gets when she's angry, she won't talk to the person for ages."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura agreed as they arrived outside their friends' house, "she wouldn't be talking to us if we had made her angry." They rang the doorbell and Tak answered the door.  
  
"Hi guys! Come on in," he said, grinning mischievously, "Chiharu will be down in a minute and our other guests will be here in a moment too."  
  
"Other guests? We're sorry if we're inconveniencing you by turning up when you have guests coming," Sakura apologized as she and Tomoyo entered the house.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, these guests are old friends of yours, even if they don't remember. Do you guys remember Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Tak asked casually as he led them to the living room, "you guys were all friends in fourth grade."  
  
"No, I don't think that I've ever heard of them, have you Sakura?" Tomoyo was looking a bit confused, after all, Tak was saying that they had been friends with people they had never heard of.  
  
"I don't think so. I think that I'd remember if I did know them, but I don't," Sakura was straining her memory when it came to her that she did know the names, but that was because they had read them the night before.  
  
"Yeah, the strange thing is, those guys don't remember you two either. I guess the only people who remember are me, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. We all remember them and you guys playing together at school, but for some reason, you don't remember them as your best friends. Oh well, maybe you'll remember them when you see them," Tak shrugged as the doorbell rang again, "That'll probably be them. Take a seat and I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down in the chairs that were closest to them. They were pretty confused and they were sure that Tak was wrong. Well, a little part of them was arguing that it could be true, that someone could have erased those memories from them somehow. The logical part of them, however, told them that the only way to do that was with magic and that there was no such thing. They were still confused when Tak brought in two guys that looked to be their age. They were both tall, but that was basically the only thing that they had in common when it came to looks. The guy to Tak's right had gorgeous amber eyes and messy brown hair that was all over the place. The only thing that was destroying his handsome face was the scowl that seemed to sit permanently on his face. His companion, other than Tak, had dark navy hair and a mischievous twinkle in his deep sapphire coloured eyes. He had a smile on his face and he looked as if he was going to play a trick on someone.  
  
Tak introduced them all to each other and they all shook hands and smiled, all except Syaoran who kept his frown on his face. After the introductions had been finished, they began to talk.  
  
"I don't know what Tak has told you, but apparently we were old friends. We were wondering, do you two remember that?" Eriol asked the two girls, looking mainly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Not really, as far as I can remember, I have never met you guys and since Sakura and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, I don't think she has either," Tomoyo answered for them both. When she looked at Eriol she thought that she recognized him from somewhere, but it was hard to think straight as her heart was jumping in her chest. As Tomoyo finished answering, Sakura's mobile phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Sakura left the room, unaware that the so far silent Syaoran was watching her. Tomoyo, Tak and Eriol began chatting again about stuff while Sakura answered her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the phone, curious of who was calling her. She hardly ever got calls as everyone knew she hardly answered the phone.  
  
"Squirt! You have to go to the Tomoeda Hospital now! Dad's been taken there and you should really be there. Kaho, Melissa and I'll be there as soon as possible, but you've got to go quickly!" and then Touya hung up. Sakura hurried back into the room and grabbed her bag.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll see you guys later," she ran back out the door and raced to the bus stop to catch a bus to the hospital, worrying madly about what could have happened to her father.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Tak's house, everyone was wondering why Sakura had been in such a hurry. Everyone but Tomoyo that is.  
  
"Why didn't she explain as she usually does?" Tak asked as everyone but Tomoyo stared after Sakura, "That was weird."  
  
"What? Sakura explain why she's leaving somewhere in a hurry? It's either that she's late to an appointment somewhere or something has happened to her father or brother. Since Touya called today, I have a feeling that there's something wrong with her dad, hence the rushing about," Tomoyo replied calmly, not really surprised with Sakura's outburst.  
  
"Touya? I've heard that name before," Syaoran muttered, "that's it! That's the name of the guy who didn't like me for some reason. He kept on calling me 'kid.'"  
  
"Yeah, Touya didn't like you because. actually, only Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo really knew why he didn't like you, but as their memories are a bit weird and Touya moved to Australia, I guess we'll never know," Tak remembered many times when Touya had chased Syaoran, "at least we all had fun watching Touya chase after you."  
  
"I knew why Touya didn't like him. It was something to do with Sakura, I think. Well, all I can remember was that it had something to do with his sister, and Sakura's his only sister, right?" Eriol told them as he struggled to remember the girls, "I can remember everyone else in the town, but I can't remember Sakura and Tomoyo. I can even remember people talking about them, but referring to them as daughter, or sister."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that Touya kept on muttering something about a 'kid' that he didn't like. I think it had something to do with Sakura too. And I remember that someone kept on helping me set Sakura and someone up, but I can't remember who those 'some ones' were," Tomoyo explained. She had an idea that she and Eriol had tried to set up Sakura and Syaoran a lot, but she wasn't sure if it was true.  
  
"That's strange. I remember helping someone try to set Syaoran up with someone, but I can't remember who it was that I was helping," Eriol said, a bit stunned, "I must have been helping you try to set up Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo."  
  
"You know, that is possible since you two kept on making them go places together and you'd always spy on them to see what they were doing," Tak looked thoughtful, "of course they were always too annoyed at the two of you for putting them together that they spent their time grumbling about it, especially Syaoran."  
  
"You were trying to set me up with someone and then spy on me? And I called you a friend?" everyone was surprised when Syaoran spoke, since he hadn't talked much all the time they'd been there.  
  
"Um. well, I." Eriol stuttered before Tak came to rescue him.  
  
"You guys weren't exactly friends back then. You never trusted Eriol, Syaoran, but you were friends with the girls so you'd always end up being with Eriol, who had also made friends with them. By the end of the day you would always be complaining about Eriol, always," Tak told Syaoran and he chuckled at the memory. Tomoyo was about to say something when she saw a little stuffed animal fly across the room behind the guys. They didn't seem to notice it, but it made an action to her that she had to go. She looked at her watch and pretended that she had somewhere to go.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you," she said politely before rushing out, the stuffed animal managing to get out unseen too.  
  
"That was weird," Eriol said as he stared after her, "she looked like she had seen a ghost."  
  
"Maybe she just didn't realize the time," Tak suggested and the guys started to talk about the past again, reliving all of their favourite memories.  
  
End Of Chapter 5  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty boring I know, but I had to sort of tell the story to get to why they can't remember their past and so on. By the way, the school in the last chapter that Touya teaches at is real; it's my school _. (I just had to mention that for some reason.) Anyway, I think that they are going to have magic, I'm not really sure as I make this story up as I type. Um. thank you for all the reviews, I don't have many but I treasure the ones I have. I promise that I'll update soon, but I'm warning you in advance; when school starts at the beginning of February, I probably won't be able to update as regularly as I do now. I'm going into year 10 and I do a lot of after school activities and I'll get heaps of homework, but I'll try to update at least once a week on all of my stories. This story will probably still be going then, so I'm warning you now. Also I'm going on holiday from the 10th of Jan. till the 20th. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Talk With Kero

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except for Pete and Ken and I can't remember if there were any more, but the rest of them belong to CLAMP and so does Cardcaptors. Please don't sue.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What are you doing here Kero? You're supposed to live with Fujitaka so no one finds you," Tomoyo told him as soon as they got back to her apartment.  
  
"It's not my fault! Fujitaka is in hospital and so I had to come here. It was the only place I could come. When I found that you weren't in I went looking for you," Kero explained as he opened the fridge to see what was in there, "Fujitaka had a minor heart attack, but he's okay now. Touya phoned her and I met her at the hospital. She was the one who told me you were at Takashi's place."  
  
"Wait! Didn't you say before that you came looking for me when you found I wasn't home?" Tomoyo was confused.  
  
"Yeah, but Sakura said that if you were not home you were at Tak's house, so I went there when I found you weren't home. CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!!!!!!! I love you Tomoyo!" Kero hurriedly dived at the pudding which Tomoyo had pulled out of the fridge and grabbed it, "I'll never forget how nice you are Tomoyo, thank you!"  
  
"Is Fujitaka going to be alright?" Tomoyo asked, watching the false form of the guardian of the cards gulp down a pudding, "I mean, you did say that he had a heart attack. Do you know if he'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor said that it was from stress or something like that, so he's going to have to stop working and he has to make his diet healthier. He'll be alright though, and Touya and his family are coming from Australia to see him as soon as he can. The problem about that is the next flight that they can get on is next month which is good for Touya as it is in his holidays, but it's a month before he can see Fujitaka," Kero replied, a ring of chocolate around his mouth, "but he'll be fine."  
  
"That's good," Tomoyo said, relieved that her best friend's father was going to be alright, "why did you appear in front of those guys? I mean, why did you go there when they might have sensed your presence? It would be pretty hard to explain why we know a something that look like a flying stuffed animal."  
  
"What are you talking about? I could have talked to Eriol and Syaoran, but I didn't because of the other guy," Kero was staring at Tomoyo as if she was crazy.  
  
"What? You know Eriol and Syaoran? How come everyone remembers them except Sakura and I? They remember everyone in Tomoeda except for us, and everyone but Sakura and I know them. It's really annoying!" Tomoyo was frustrated with the amount of people who knew the boys while she couldn't remember them and they had been best friends.  
  
"Of course I know them! Syaoran helped Sakura catch most of the cards and Eriol helped her turn the cards into Sakura cards. Don't you remember?" Kero was now flying up and down the room, as if he was thinking about something really hard.  
  
"No, I think that I know Eriol from somewhere, well he looks familiar to me, but I've never seen Syaoran before, well, not that I remember. Everyone keeps on telling us how we all used to be the best of friends, but Sakura and I don't remember a thing about it. All I can remember that might even possibly be related to the two is that I think Eriol and I kept on trying to set up Syaoran and Sakura up. We used to make them go places together and then spy on them, but that could have been someone else. I only remember that I tried to set up Sakura with someone, and somebody helped me. Eriol remembers trying to set Syaoran up with somebody and getting help from someone, but it could just be a coincidence," Tomoyo was now the one that was pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Well, you and Eriol were always spying on Syaoran and Sakura and you used to take me with you. You two would hide in the bushes and laugh your heads off at Sakura and Syaoran, who were usually complaining about going together. In fact, you and Eriol got along so well together that you were heart broken when he left to go back to England. You were crying for days afterwards and everyone knew you loved Eriol," Kero stopped to see if Tomoyo was remembering any of this, then he continued, "both you and Sakura were upset at the time because Syaoran went back to Hong Kong at the same time. You comforted each other during the day and everyone could tell that you two were upset. I guessed that you were in love with Eriol and Sakura was in love with Syaoran, but after that they had been gone for a week, you didn't send any letters to them or phone them and maybe that's why you forgot about them."  
  
"No, I don't think that that is the reason why we've forgotten them. From the way you tell it, we both had broken hearts. Maybe we just wanted to get on with life and the only way to do that was to forget them and go out with other people. Maybe that was why I started dating when I was allowed to at 16 and when I found Ken, maybe that's why I acted like such a fool over him. I didn't want my heart broken again. I think that might be the reason I forgot them, but I don't know about Sakura or the boys. The boys probably wouldn't do that, so maybe something else happened to them," Tomoyo felt herself babble on and she realized that the reason why she thought that she knew Eriol from somewhere was because her heart had never forgotten, but her mind had.  
  
"See, I'm a genius, aren't I?" Kero said, popping his chest out in front of him, "I came up with that all by myself."  
  
"Wait, if I was broken hearted and wanted to forget Eriol, why did I also forget about Syaoran? It doesn't make sense, I would have still wanted to be his friend."  
  
"That is a tough question. I really don't know Tomoyo, maybe a spell was put on the four of you or something. I doubt that someone would have wanted to do that, but it is a small possibility."  
  
End Of Chapter 6  
  
Sorry it's short again, but I seem to be having a really big writer's block on this story. It'll come to me eventually what to do for the middle of the story as I know what is going to happen in the end. As you can tell, this chapter basically doesn't tell you anything except it gives a bit of history on the characters of this story. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Maybe if you review it'll get me out of my writer's block, so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Realisations

Author's Note: I do NOT own Cardcaptors *wipes away a tear* but I wish I did. The only characters I own in this story are Pete and Ken so far. This storyline also belongs to me as I made it up. Please don't sue as I don't have anything valuable that you would want anyway.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Sakura arrived at the hospital she was directed to her father's room by the receptionist. When she finally found the right room she found her father sitting up reading a book. She saw that it was a book on archeology and she had to smile. He never did stop thinking about his work.  
  
"Dad! You're alright! You had me worried," she exclaimed as she gave her father a hug, "Didn't I tell you to look after yourself? I'm going to have to kill Kero for this."  
  
"Hey Sakura. It's not Kero's fault that I had a heart attack. Actually, he was quite useful. I told him to go to your place to stay until I can get out of here," Fujitaka put his book down after seeing that it was his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I ran into him on my way here. And when I say ran into him, I mean that I literally ran into him. Anyway, what happened, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Sakura. I don't really know what happened other than I was under a lot of stress to correct exams on time. I hope that I haven't caused trouble. I don't want your brother racing over here to see if I'm okay," Fujitaka sighed; he didn't like intruding into his children's lives like he was now, "he's got Melissa now and he's teaching."  
  
"I think it's a bit late to hope that Dad. Touya's already on his way here. Or at least I think he is. He said that he would be here as soon as he could get a flight," Sakura reached over and grabbed his hand, "and besides, you are just as important as Melissa and Kaho and his class. Anyway, the school that he teaches at has their holidays now."  
  
"Oh well, I guessed he would come. Anyway, I hope I didn't pull you out of anything important."  
  
"No, Tomoyo and I were visiting Tak and Chiharu. Dad, do you remember anyone by the name of Syaoran Li or Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Sakura wanted to know how many people remembered them. She certainly didn't, though Syaoran had looked familiar. She didn't really know if she knew him as she couldn't think when she was around him; her heart was beating too loudly and too fast.  
  
"Eriol and Syaoran? Yes, I remember them, they used to be your best friends along with Tomoyo, but then Eriol had to move back to England and Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong. Why do you ask?" Fujitaka was confused at her question. She had sounded confused and he didn't like that.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to remember them except for Tomoyo and I. They don't remember being friends with us either, and yet everyone was telling us how close we used to be. It doesn't make any sense!" Sakura was surprised that her father had known the two boys and remembered them.  
  
"That's strange; I know that you wouldn't usually forget people who were your close friends. I remember that Touya used to hate Syaoran because he could see that the poor boy cared about you. In fact, I believed that Syaoran loved you and you obviously loved him. It was funny because at first Touya tried to make sure that you never talked to the boy, but then he gave up when he saw how determined you were to talk to him. Touya didn't like Eriol that much either, but that was just because he could sense an aura around him that suggested mischief, and he was right. He made up with Eriol, but he never did make up with Syaoran."  
  
"How could I have forgotten that? I mean, you say that I obviously loved Syaoran, so how could I have forgotten him? They're back in town now; they go to our school and apparently they don't remember us either. It's like someone has cast a spell on us or something. Anyway." Sakura changed the topic and she and her father started to converse about other things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm still confused about how we could have forgotten the girls if we were best friends with them," Syaoran was trying to connect all the things that they had learnt about the past but he wasn't getting very far. They were back in their room after their visit to Tak and they were trying to remember the girls.  
  
"There could be many reasons I guess. We could have never wanted to see them again when we left and were so upset that we vowed to forget them and so we did, but that is unlikely as the memories would return when we saw them again," Eriol was thinking about the ways that they could possibly forget, "or we could have all banged our heads and received selective amnesia. That probably is not the reason, but it could happen. The most likely thing to have happened would be that someone cast a spell on all of us that made us forget each other. That is likely as that is basically the only thing that could have happened in the circumstances. It could be the other reasons that I described, but the chances of those are really bad as it would have a very small probability of happening."  
  
"My main question though is why? Why would someone put a spell on us to make us forget each other when we would probably get to know each other now? It doesn't make sense," Syaoran complained as he sat up on his bed, "Why would someone do that?"  
  
"Maybe they thought that we would never come back and if they made the girls forget us, they could do something to them. If Sakura or Tomoyo was in trouble and it involved magic, they would usually call us right? If they had forgotten us and they got into trouble which involved magic, they wouldn't call us so that means that we wouldn't be able to help them," Eriol suddenly realized that this was probably the reason which they had all forgotten each other, "and so they could do anything to the girls, or they could steal the cards or something! Wait a minute, how did I know that Sakura had the cards?" Eriol was confused. Why did he remember that when he couldn't remember anything else?  
  
"That's funny, I even remember helping Sakura to catch one of the cards. My memories are coming back! Maybe they are coming back because we realized what was wrong! It must have been a spell and we broke it because we realized that it was there or something," Syaoran could now remember everything about his time in Tomoeda, and everything about Sakura. He blushed as his memories came back of the times when Sakura collapsed on him and he hoped that Eriol wasn't watching him. Eriol was getting his memories back as well and he smiled at the memories of hiding in bushes with Tomoyo while they taped Sakura and Syaoran. They were both silent for a while, each with their own thoughts.  
  
"I think we had better tell the girls about this. I think that they won't get their memories back until they know about the spell and why it was put on," Eriol finally said and they decided that they would tell them at school the next day as it was pretty late at the time.  
  
End Of Chapter 7 


	8. An Old Flame

Author's Note: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except for Ken and Pete and all the rest and Cardcaptors all belong to CLAMP and not me. This story takes place after the cards and everything when they are 18 years old. They are in their last year of high school as they have only just turned 18 and I'm using Australian schooling systems. Anyway, on with the story!!!!  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 8  
  
All of the next day Eriol and Syaoran looked for the two girls, but to no avail.  
  
"Where can those girls be? I haven't seen them all day, but I know that they were at school. Why can't we seem to find them?" Eriol was very annoyed and he was pacing around the room. They were back in their dorm room after looking for the girls all day, "It's like they have disappeared to us only and not to anyone else."  
  
"Maybe they have," Syaoran replied irritably, "But can you let me finish studying for the history test that I have tomorrow? The test is more important than those girls." Syaoran had been studying for that test for the past hour.  
  
"You're studying? You haven't turned a page in that book for the last hour! You're thinking of Sakura, aren't you?" Eriol teased, knowing that Syaoran would be embarrassed, "Well, that caught you out, didn't it? You have been thinking of her ever since you saw her and no matter how hard you try to stop thinking about her, you can't." Syaoran's face was now bright red, but Eriol didn't even notice.  
  
"You sound as if you know all about it Eriol. Are you thinking of a certain amethyst eyed girl named Tomoyo?" Syaoran teased back, hiding his own red face in his book as Eriol's face grew red, "You haven't been yourself lately either. It's like you're on another world or something."  
  
"Same with you! Anyway, you were saying something about they might have disappeared only to us. Why do you think that?" Eriol was tempted to throttle Syaoran, but then he realized that he would never get his answer.  
  
"Well, since someone cast a spell on us to make sure that we didn't know them, maybe they cast a spell so that we would never see them once we figured out that we had a spell on us. It's a bit confusing, but I think that once we figure out how to break this spell, we will probably have another spell on us. Whoever did this must have planned it out in advance and planned it out very well," Syaoran was still studying as he said that and he sounded half distracted. He didn't even know what he was saying.  
  
"So what you're saying is that whoever cast these spells on us was desperate for us to stay away from the two girls. Who would do such a thing as that? I think that you might be right. The problem is, how do we find out who is doing this? I didn't think that there was any others with magic around here except for Sakura, you and me," Eriol resumed his pacing and was trying to sort things out in his mind. The only problem with that was that images of Tomoyo kept on putting themselves between his thoughts. He managed to ignore them though they were tempting him.  
  
"Will you stop pacing! I'm trying to study!" Syaoran almost yelled at Eriol, who was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear him.  
  
"There's no other magical auras around that I can sense, but they would probably hide their aura as they know that three of us are magicians. Even Tomoyo has learned to sense an aura, so they probably would hide it. It must be people who have a reason. Who could hate Tomoyo enough to cast a spell on her?"  
  
"Maybe the person DOESN'T hate Tomoyo. Maybe they hate you," Syaoran suggested absent-mindedly, still concentrating on his history and memories of Sakura.  
  
"You're right! I think that whoever has done this to us is in love with the girls! What other reason would they have to cast a spell on all of us to make us forget each other? It's obvious that you love Sakura and it's probably obvious how I feel about Tomoyo, but it's not obvious how the girls feel. Well, it's obvious that Sakura is head over heels for you, but it's not obvious what Tomoyo feels. To make sure that it was safe for them to make their move, the made sure that we all forgot each other so that the girls would forget that they loved us, if they did. Then they could make their move and could try to get the girls to love them. Then, once they realized that we could find out about it, they made sure to cast a lot of spells on us to make sure that we didn't communicate with the girls. The girls probably have a similar lot of spells cast on them and they might have found that out too, The people who are doing this are going to strike soon and try to get the girls, we'll have to go to the girls now," Eriol grabbed his jacket and looked at Syaoran to see why he hadn't moved.  
  
"In 1901 the federation of Australia occurred." Syaoran mumbled to himself as he wrote what looked like the beginning of notes, "All of the 7 states and territories agreed that it would be better for them all if they were together as one country."  
  
"Um. Syaoran? Did you hear anything of what I just said? We have to go now!" Eriol literally had to drag Syaoran from his history book before Syaoran even comprehended that Eriol had been talking to him. Eriol had to repeat everything he had said in his long speech as Syaoran hadn't heard a word of it.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Syaoran grabbed his coat off his bed where he had thrown it earlier and almost ran out of the door, with Eriol right behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were studying in their room when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, I can't concentrate anyway," Tomoyo offered and she got up to get the door. Sakura didn't really look up from her books at all, she just grunted. Tomoyo stretched as she walked to the door. She opened it and almost gasped in surprise. Standing on the other side of the door was Sakura's ex-boyfriend Pete.  
  
"Tomoyo, hi! Is Sakura here?" Pete asked as Tomoyo as she struggled to gain back her composure.  
  
"Um. Yeah, she's here, but I don't think that she wants to see you, so goodbye," and with that Tomoyo almost slammed the door in his face. She turned around and saw Sakura standing behind her, watching her.  
  
"Why did you say that I didn't want to see him? You don't know if I wanted to or not," Sakura said in a voice that showed no emotion, "Why didn't you ask me first, instead of just slamming the door on him." Tomoyo could only stare at her best friend.  
  
"I know what he did to you, he hurt you so much! Why are you yelling at me for making sure that he doesn't hurt you again?" Tomoyo asked, hurt showing in her eyes. But Sakura didn't listen or even look at her friend. Instead she just opened the door and raced out of it, going after Pete. Tomoyo stood standing at the open door in shock. The guy had hurt Sakura so much, not contacted her for half a year and never said sorry and Sakura still races after him like a crazed school girl. If anyone did that to her she would never go after him like that, she would never go back to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura had heard Pete's voice and she had felt like she had to see him. She had to see if he looked sorry or if he looked like he was in pain. When she had seen him though, all she could think about was how much she missed him. When she had heard Tomoyo get rid of him, she had felt angry and out of control. She had snapped at Tomoyo just so she could go chasing after him like a lost puppy. She had easily been able to catch up to him and she rushed towards him calling to him to wait.  
  
"I thought that you didn't want to see me Sakura, after what Tomoyo said," Pete told her when she had caught up to him and practically flung herself into his arms, "All I wanted to say to you was that I missed you so much. I thought about you every second and yelled at myself for doing that to you. I would have apologized sooner, but I was out of the country for a while and I couldn't get away from that. It isn't the same apologizing to someone over the phone; it wouldn't have sounded sincere and I wanted you top know how much I love you and know that it came from the bottom of my heart." He grabbed her hands and she looked up at him and smiled happily.  
  
"I forgive you Pete. I understand your reasons that you couldn't apologise sooner; I'd have done the same thing. As for Tomoyo I suppose that she just didn't realize that I still cared for you and she thought that I would get hurt just by seeing you. I'm really sorry for her behavior," Sakura found herself apologizing for his mistakes and then she caught herself, "What am I saying? I don't love you! I know who I love and it is not a good for nothing person like you! Stop playing with my mind, I know you can do that. Please, just leave me alone!" Pete was surprised at the sudden change in her attitude.  
  
"What are you talking about my love? You're blabbering on about nothing," he stared into her eyes and her emerald eyes turned a bit duller and she instantly hugged him again.  
  
"Yes, something came over me for a second. I will always care for you and you know it! I have no idea why I said otherwise, I guess that this is just a bit weird. First two guys come and everyone but them, Tomoyo and I said that we were best friends and now you've turned up after half a year to apologise! My life is getting weirder and weirder and maybe I just got overwhelmed or something," Sakura was trying to clear her head of all the conflicting thoughts she was having. Pete WAS the guy she loved, wasn't he? Her heart, however, was trying to tell her otherwise. It kept on crying out one name over and over again. Syaoran.  
  
'I don't even know Syaoran! I have seen him and talked to him for about an hour at most! I know that people think we were best friends when we were kids, but that can't be possible unless someone cast a spell on us all to make us forget all about it. that's it!" Sakura thought to herself and then something clicked together in her mind. Suddenly she was almost overwhelmed with memories of capturing the cards with a boy with messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. Pete caught his breath as he realized that her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?" he asked her as she turned red at some of the memories she saw.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, I just remembered something, that was all. I'll catch up with you later, okay? I've got to tell Tomoyo something important," and Sakura kissed him on the cheek and ran back up to her apartment, leaving Pete staring after her in shock.  
  
"She's remembered, but she's still mine!" he muttered under his breath and he exited the building, knowing that Sakura would call him in a few hours.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Sakura had explained things to her, Tomoyo found that she too could remember all of her memories, but hers were mostly of hiding with Eriol while they tried to get Sakura and Syaoran together. Sakura watched as her friend smiled as she remembered all the great times they had had with the two boys.  
  
"Do you suppose that the boys know about this? If they haven't figured it out then they still can't remember us. Not that it matters to me that much, I have Pete back now!" Sakura's eyes went dreamy, but Tomoyo made a face in disgust. It was easy to see that Sakura and Syaoran were meant to be together, not Pete and Sakura.  
  
"Eriol would have figured it out by now, after all, he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he would figure it out. He always came up with good plans to get you and Syaoran together," Tomoyo was determined to get Sakura back on track with the person she was supposed to be with instead of with that loser Pete.  
  
"Hmm? Get me and Syaoran together? You must have been really strange then, thinking that Syaoran and I would get together. Pete is the only one for me; I love him from the bottom of my heart," Sakura declared, even as her heart was protesting.  
  
"Just the other day you were crying over how much he had hurt you and you promised me that you would never go out with him again. You told me that you hated his guts with such a passion that I can't believe you could ever turn around and say that you love him! I'm trying to help you. You loved Syaoran, you told me at least a million times, but you were always too scared to tell him in case he didn't feel the same way, even though he obviously loved you! Please don't waste your life by spending it with Pete when you could spend it with the guy you love!" Tomoyo almost begged her friend to see what she was doing, but Sakura ignored her.  
  
"I might have hated him when he was away from me after he didn't apologise, but then I saw him and we talked. He couldn't apologise to me face to face because he was overseas and couldn't get away and he couldn't phone because he wanted me to see that he was sincere. You can't tell me who or who not to love; I was 10 when I told you that I was in love with Syaoran and feelings change over years. I probably didn't even know what love was back then! If you want me to be happy, just let me be with Pete. I'm going to go see him now, you should call Eriol and Syaoran and let them know about the trick to get their memories back," Sakura retorted before racing out of the door. Tomoyo was certain that something was strange about her. She had known Sakura since they were very young and she had never done anything like this before. Tomoyo just hoped that Sakura was okay.  
  
End Of Chapter 8  
  
Well, sorry I haven't updated for a while but first the site was down and then I went away for 10 days. I would have updated sooner, but I only got back yesterday morning and my brothers and my brother's friend had possession of the computer. This chapter is pretty strange I know, but I just make chapters up out of thin air. It's a bit longer than usual and I was going to make it longer, but my brother's friend is still here and I'm afraid that they will kick me off before I can post this chapter up, so I finished it here as I know that you guys wanted me to update. Thank you to all my reviewers; I appreciate it very much. It gets me out of my writer's block, and that's what happened with this story. I actually know where this is going now, so it will be up sooner and the chapters will be longer. Anyway, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Theories

Author's Note: I do not own Cardcaptors blah blah blah, but you already knew that. The only characters I own in this story are Pete and Ken, all the rest belong to CLAMP. In this story they are all 18 years old and are in their last year of high school.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tomoyo was about to call Eriol and Syaoran and tell them the trick to get their memories back when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and walked to the door, hoping that it wasn't Pete asking for Sakura as she had missed him or something.  
  
'Every time I go to do something important something always pops up to distract me,' she thought to herself as she opened the door. Eriol and Syaoran were standing on the other side of the door and Tomoyo felt her heartbeat speed up as she saw Eriol.  
  
"Oh, um, hi! Would you like to come in?" Tomoyo asked politely, trying to hide her shock at finding the two people she had been about to phone at the door.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! We have to tell you and Sakura about how to get your memories back," Eriol told her as he and Syaoran entered the apartment. Syaoran just nodded his head at her politely. He was a very silent guy.  
  
"We've figured it out, just this morning. Sakura's out at the minute, she might be back soon, but I doubt it," Tomoyo had to work really hard to keep a bite out of her voice as she mentioned Sakura, but she managed to smile anyway.  
  
"Maybe you can tell this to Sakura then," Eriol had sensed the irritation in Tomoyo's voice when she mentioned Sakura, but he ignored it for her sake. Eriol explained their theory to Tomoyo, who analyzed it quickly in her mind.  
  
"So what you're saying is that there are people who wanted us to forget about two of our closest friends so they could get to us? No, I think that they are probably after Sakura. Today, after half a year had gone by and he still hadn't apologized, Pete came back and Sakura started acting very strange, even for her. It was as if he had never fought with her at all," this time Tomoyo definitely couldn't keep the irritation and a bit of hurt out of her voice. She was hurt because of the things that Sakura had said to her. She saw a flash of anger flash across Syaoran's face before he became emotionless once again.  
  
"Pete?" Syaoran asked, his voice emotionless, just like his face, "Did he come back today?"  
  
"Yep. He was her boyfriend for the past two years, but they broke up about half a year ago, I won't go into the details, but I kind of got the idea that Sakura never wanted to see the guy ever again. But when I turned him away from the door this morning she almost bit my head off! It really wasn't like her at all," Tomoyo answered their unspoken question of who was Pete.  
  
"And he just came back out of the blue after not even talking to her at all ever since they broke up?" Eriol asked, trying to get the story straight. He now knew why Tomoyo was so irritated at Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo had obviously had a fight over it and Tomoyo was upset about it.  
  
"Yeah. According to Sakura he wanted to apologise to her face to face and that he had been over seas and couldn't get away to do it. I know that that is untrue because he is in my art class."  
  
"That certainly is weird, especially as Sakura is usually sensible. Well, I think that she was," Eriol couldn't really think all that well because his heart was pounding really loudly in his chest, especially when he looked at Tomoyo or listened to her voice. To him, Tomoyo was an angel from heaven in every way and he knew that there was no way he could stop loving her.  
  
"Well, she had been telling me the other day exactly what she was going to do to him if she ever saw him again, and as soon as she saw him she turned into a lost puppy. It was the weirdest thing in the world," Tomoyo didn't really know how to defend her friend's behavior. Syaoran was looking a bit upset, but that could be because he loved Sakura dearly and now she was acting like a fool instead of loving the person that she really did love.  
  
"Have any of your past boyfriends come back begging for mercy?" Eriol asked, trying to see if his theory was right. If one of her boyfriends came back then it would definitely confirm it. Tomoyo was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll just get that," Tomoyo got up and went to the door. The boys couldn't see the door and so they just chatted between them about what they thought with the Pete guy and Sakura.  
  
"Do you think that Pete might be one of the sorcerers casting the spells on us?" Syaoran asked Eriol after Tomoyo had left the room. It was basically the first time he had spoken since they had arrived.  
  
"It seems that there is a good chance of that. I mean, he comes back out of the blue to apologise to her and she starts acting like a love-sick puppy, I'd say that there was something wrong there," Eriol replied, his mind still on Tomoyo, "I mean, Tomoyo would know if there was something strange happening with Sakura as they have known each other for practically forever and if she says that there is something wrong with her, then there probably is."  
  
"You're right," Syaoran was about to continue but Tomoyo walked back into the room and sat down again.  
  
"Well something strange certainly is going on," Tomoyo said, trying to fight something inside of herself that seemed to be trying to make her heart change its mind, "my ex-boyfriend just 'dropped by to see how I was doing and why I stopped calling him.' He's an idiot if he thinks that I am going to go back to him." Tomoyo was finding that the spell was losing rapidly and had been ever since she had seen Eriol. It was as if her heart was in love with Eriol and even the most powerful spell in the world couldn't break it. They were sitting like that when they heard the door open and close and Sakura walked into the lounge room where they had been sitting.  
  
"Did you have fun on your date with Pete?" Tomoyo asked her as she saw who was visiting.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know what came over me. It was like I was in a trance or something. As soon as I saw him I decided to come back here for some reason. Have they broken the spell?" Sakura replied, taking the seat next to Tomoyo and across from Syaoran. Her heart beat had grown incredibly loud and she was worried that everyone would be able to hear it.  
  
"They already knew how to break the spell. They arrived just after you left actually, to tell us how to break it. Also just before you came Ken came back to see me. It is really weird, he didn't even notice that I had broken up with him for 2 days," Tomoyo now didn't even need to fight the spell, it had disappeared after she had been with Eriol for two minutes.  
  
"He did? What happened to the girl at the party and the one from the town?" Sakura joked and the two girls laughed, leaving the guys confused.  
  
"Did you get any of that?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who shook his head in reply.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that Ken was flirting with a girl at Tak's party the other night and he was kissing a girl in town all while he was dating Tomoyo," Sakura explained, ignoring the look that Tomoyo gave her, "We find it very funny that he didn't even notice Tomoyo was ignoring him because of all the girls that he was dating at the time."  
  
"Maybe our theory is right then Syaoran," Eriol told his friend who nodded. Now that Sakura was in the room Syaoran was even more nervous than he had been around one of his childhood best friends. Poor Syaoran wasn't really used to talking to girls.  
  
"What theory?" Sakura asked them, confused as she had only walked in on the conversation when it was past the theory part.  
  
"Well we have a theory that the people that put these spells on us want to get to you girls. Since we have come back here they feel threatened by us because we were all best friends, so they made us guys forget you girls and vice-versa. Then they would come and try to get you girls back. Since Pete came back for you and Ken came back for Tomoyo, it does give evidence to support the theory," Eriol explained since Syaoran seemed to be too nervous to open his mouth. It was true that he knew the theory better than Syaoran, but he was still a bit annoyed at him for not saying anything. Sakura thought for a moment.  
  
"That is actually a big possibility. I actually know that Pete has some magical powers as he can read people's minds. I don't know if he has any other magical abilities, but that he can do," she said finally after a long pause, "He could be helping someone else, maybe Ken. After all, Tomoyo was hanging around him for ages, she was basically drooling after him, so that must mean that he has some magic. I had never seen Tomoyo acting like that before. Tak, Chiharu and I were really surprised when we saw her with Ken." Sakura mainly said that because she wanted to get back at Tomoyo for telling the boys about Pete and because it was the truth.  
  
"Yeah, now that I come to think about it, I never really liked Ken until I accidentally ran into him. Then all I could do was follow him if I saw him, even if I didn't want to at the time," Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a minute before adding, "It was a lot like I was under a spell, not that I would really know what that was like, but it felt like it could have been."  
  
"So we have our two main suspects. How are we going to find out if our suspicions are true?" Eriol asked, glad to know that Tomoyo was under a spell when she was drooling after somebody. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We'll investigate. After all, we are probably going to have to spend time with them at some point. We can pretend to be under the spell and then pretend that we have broken out of it and see what they do," Sakura answered for them, "and it won't be dangerous because they want us and they won't hurt us I they want us. We'll be fine." The two guys looked at each other before Syaoran surprised everyone except Eriol by speaking.  
  
"All right, but you'd better tell us what happens so we can help you to try and figure out what's happening," he said this quickly as if he didn't really want to speak, but it was actually because he was nervous. He had remembered when he had left Tomoeda 8 years ago and he had wanted to tell Sakura that he loved her, but had chickened out in the end.  
  
"Of course we will! We want to get this over and done with too," Tomoyo replied, knowing that Syaoran was going to be overly concerned about Sakura. That made her feel a bit jealous as she thought that nobody was going to be overly concerned for her. Little did she know that Eriol was actually sitting across form her hoping that nothing would happen to his angel Tomoyo as he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
End Of Chapter 9  
  
Each chapter is getting shorter and shorter, isn't it? Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter of The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart, why did I have to have such a long name??? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I KNOW that you are going to press the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and review. Remember, no reviews, no updates. Anyway, if you want to ask me a question about any of my stories, please e-mail me at bob_in_a_box@hotmail.com or just ask it in your REVIEW. Anyway, hope you have a good day and to any Australians who read this, I hope you had a great Australia Day, which was today, the 26th of January. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and I'll start typing up the next chapter of one of my other fics maybe. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Plans Going Out The Window

Author's Note: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this story. All of these belong to CLAMP. The only characters I own in this story are Pete and Ken. All of the characters are 18 in this story and are still at high school.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sakura pulled a brush through her short honey-coloured hair and checked herself in the mirror. It was her first undercover date with Pete and she wanted to make sure that she looked good so he wouldn't notice anything weird about her. Tomoyo was also getting ready for a date with Ken, but her date was later, so Sakura had to leave earlier than her.  
  
"Now remember that this date is supposed to be a bit of a detective session. Try not to get under his spell if you can," Tomoyo pleaded, knowing that Sakura could be a bit naïve when it came to Pete.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Sakura said dreamily, remembering the conversation she had had with Syaoran after their group agreement.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Eriol had already left to go and look up something on the internet and Tomoyo had gone out somewhere as well. Sakura and Syaoran were talking about the old days, about back when they were catching the cards.  
  
"You always helped me Syaoran, and I can't thank you enough for helping me. Especially in the fight against Eriol," Sakura told him softly as they fell silent. Syaoran turned red and looked at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. After all, you did help me too," Syaoran suddenly wished that he hadn't said that last bit as Sakura looked at him, confusion all over her face.  
  
"How did I help you? You were always the one that helped me out all the time, so how did I help you?" Syaoran turned even redder at her question and he continued to stare at the ground while he replied. He felt like his heart was doing somersaults in his chest as he considered his reply.  
  
'Should I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean, it was when we were in 4th grade that. I should tell her. After all, if I don't tell her now it might be too late!' he thought as he tried to make a start, "Sakura, you helped me to know what it is like to be in love." There, he had said it. Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard. She blushed until her cheeks were redder than Syaoran's and then she, too, looked at the ground while her heart was having a party in her chest.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound calm, even though her heart was pumping a mile a minute. It took a minute for Syaoran to get the courage to say it.  
  
"I-I lo- I love you Sakura," he finished very quickly, but he looked up at her for a second, his face redder than a tomato. Sakura could feel her heart rejoicing as it heard those three words. She felt really happy and complete after he had said those words and she went over to him and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran," she said and he looked up again from the floor in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment, each in a trance as their eyes were locked, each searching the other's eyes for something, unaware that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Their lips touched and their silent promises to always love each other were sealed with a passionate kiss.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Tomoyo was staring at her when Sakura eventually remembered where she was. Tomoyo was waving her hand up and down in front of Sakura's eyes as if to snap her out of a trance.  
  
"Hello, Sakura? Have you landed back on Earth yet?" she was saying sarcastically as Sakura blinked and lost her dreamy expression.  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about Tomoyo? I've always been on Earth," Sakura replied quickly, not noticing the sarcasm in Tomoyo's voice. She really could be clueless at times. Tomoyo sighed and muttered something to herself under her breath before turning back to Sakura.  
  
"For the tenth time where are you going to go with Pete?" she asked, letting her annoyance show in her voice, "Then the guys will know where to look for you. If they don't know, we'll never find out if they're putting spells on us."  
  
"I am pretty sure that we are going to go to the fair that is on the other side of town. Even if he doesn't want to go there, I'll lead him there somehow," Sakura replied, again checking herself in the mirror, ignorant of anything else.  
  
"Okay, I will get Ken to take me there as well, so Eriol and Syaoran don't have to split up at all," Tomoyo was heading towards the bathroom to go and put some make up on ready for her date with Ken.  
  
"Okay," Sakura put the brush down on the small table beside the mirror and grabbed her purse from the bed before leaving the room, "I'm leaving now Tomoyo. I'll see you later!" And with that she was out of the apartment and on her way to meet Pete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo heard the door close after Sakura and she couldn't help but think of the strange look that had been on Sakura's face before, when they had been talking. She had suddenly put on a dreamy expression, as if she knew something that Tomoyo didn't. It had been really annoying, as Sakura had then stopped listening. Tomoyo was almost certain that it had something to do with Syaoran. She and Eriol had left Sakura and Syaoran alone again as a part of one of their always present schemes to get them together and this time it looked like it had worked. Afterwards both Sakura and Syaoran seemed to go off into dreamy periods when you can hardly get them to breath. Now she was pretty sure that she was right in her predictions.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you there?" Ken's voice came through the door. Tomoyo had been so busy thinking that she hadn't heard him knock on the door at all. She quickly pulled a brush through her hair and picked up her purse, ready to go out of the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called as she put the alarm on to protect the apartment from being robbed, "I'll just be a sec!" She took a deep breath and she opened the door and walked out, all set to investigate Ken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you there?" Eriol was attempting to talk to his friend, but Syaoran seemed to be on another planet. Eriol waved his hand up and down in front of him, but Syaoran didn't even blink. Finally Eriol just shook him and Syaoran came back down to Earth with a start.  
  
"What?" he asked irritation showing in his voice, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Now that you've returned to the land of the living, maybe we can leave," Eriol told him sarcastically, "Sakura's date started ten minutes ago and we have to be at the fair." Sakura had told them the day before that she was going to try and make it so that Pete and herself went to the fair. That way the boys could sense if he was trying to use magic on her. Tomoyo had told them that she would go wherever Sakura was going, but she hadn't known then where Sakura was going.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot the time for a few minutes. Lets go!" Syaoran almost fell over in haste as he leaped up to leave, but luckily Eriol managed to push him so that he wasn't going to fall.  
  
"Anybody would think that you were in love," Eriol muttered under his breath, knowing that it was true. He had also guessed that Syaoran and Sakura had told each other about their feelings for one and other, and he felt like he should have told Tomoyo about his feelings for her. He hadn't told her though because they were too busy trying to get Syaoran and Sakura together, and now it had worked.  
  
"Now look who's day dreaming," Syaoran told him pointedly and Eriol was a bit embarrassed. He didn't show it though and he smiled at Syaoran mischievously.  
  
"I was just imitating you," he replied, grabbing his coat from behind the door, "Now lets go or we'll never find the girls." Eriol walked out of the door, leaving Syaoran staring at his back.  
  
'What is wrong with that guy?' Syaoran thought to himself before hurrying to catch up to Eriol, "Hey! Wait up Eriol!" Eriol just grinned and walked faster, hearing Syaoran's call for him to wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Sakura arrived at the park, where she was supposed to meet Pete, she felt like something was going to go wrong. It was just one of those gut feelings that she got once in a while, but the thing that scared her was that those gut feelings were usually right. She yelled at herself about thinking negatively and put it out of her mind, but she found it hard to ignore. When she spotted Pete about five minutes later though, basically all thought of things going wrong went out of her head as she looked at him. He was gorgeous and she couldn't take the control needed to take her eyes off him. Her heart wasn't going crazy, as it did with Syaoran, but her mind was only thinking of him and was ignoring her heart, which was beating as if it was going to it's own funeral.  
  
"Hey Sakura, my dear, how are you?" Pete asked her sweetly in his deep voice, "Would you like some flowers? Although they are beautiful, they do not match your beauty." Pete presented her with some pretty, yellow chrysanthemums while Sakura blushed at his comment. Their eyes made contact for about 5 seconds, and in them Sakura found that her heart was now beating with even more dread and her eyes became glassed over, as if she was in a trance.  
  
"Why don't we go to our special place under the pier at the beach?" Pete suggested, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and holding her close as they walked through the park, "It's a beautiful place and we love it there." Sakura nodded in agreement and sighed happily in his arms. Her mind was loving the way that Pete was holding her while her heart was trying to scream out to her that she was doing something very wrong. It was telling her that she was Syaoran's and not Pete's girl, but she refused to listen. She forgot all about going to the fair and investigating Pete to see if he was putting a spell on her and she walked with Pete to the spot where they had broken up last time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Tomoyo whirled around to face Ken after locking the door to her apartment, she felt her knees go weak.  
  
"Hi darling Tomoyo. You look gorgeous!" Ken greeted her with a big smile and he kissed her on the cheek, making Tomoyo blush with pleasure. Their eyes locked and Tomoyo suddenly felt the desire to marry him right then and there, She even began picturing the dress that she would wear inside her head. She didn't even realize at all that her heart wasn't nearly as excited as it was whenever she saw Eriol. She didn't even seem to realize that she still had a heart. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to her was Ken.  
  
"Do you want to go and see a movie?" he asked her kindly as he took her hand possessively, "There's a really good romance showing and I know that you'll love it."  
  
"I'd love to see it as long as I'm with you," she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder and feeling comfortable, "I'll do anything as long as I'm with you." He smirked inwardly to himself.  
  
"Well then Tomoyo, this is my plan for tonight my dear." And he continued to explain his plan while Tomoyo agreed readily to all he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had been at the fair for three hours and they still hadn't seen a single sign of either of the two girls on their dates. They were both getting extremely worried about them and were wondering if they had been wrong to agree that the girls do this. After all, Pete and Ken were pretty strong and they were capable of doing anything to the poor girls who were basically defenseless.  
  
"Do you think that we should go back to their apartment and see if they're home yet? They might have gone home and if Ken or Pete put a spell on either of the girls, they probably would have forgotten all about our plan," Eriol felt like kicking himself. Why hadn't he thought of that before sending Tomoyo out on a date with that Ken guy. He could be doing anything to her, and Eriol didn't even want to think about it. Syaoran didn't want to think about Pete being with Sakura alone either.  
  
"Yeah, we might as well. It's obvious that they are not going to come here now. They probably put the spell on the girls and then led them to different places to get away from lots of people and they're probably thinking of kidnapping the girls or something. If they've been put under a spell, the girls won't be able to think for themselves," Syaoran groaned inwardly as he remembered the silent promise that both he and Sakura had made to each other just the day before. And mow that promise might get broken all because of a stupid spell. It wasn't Sakura's fault at all, but he knew that it was going to happen, and the thought of it made him want to be sick.  
  
"Well, lets go then," Eriol turned around and started walking back towards the girls' apartment, Syaoran behind him. He had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight, not just that the girls hadn't turned up with their dates. He just knew that something horrible was going to catch up with him and it might turn out good, or the outcome could be very bad instead. He was praying to God that it was going to turn out good.  
  
End Of Chapter 10  
  
Sorry this is so late, but I'm back at school and suddenly I'm in year 10. On the second day I got swamped with homework and I'm in the musical and choir and another choir and band and. well, the list goes on. I really want more time to write, but I've made commitments now and I still have some time to write, so I will have to make do with it. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for the late update and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's getting a bit more interesting and I included an S+S moment. basically the first time I have put an S+S moment in any of my stories in my life! I would have typed this chapter up yesterday, but my English teachers decided to send all of year 10 to see a MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM in the Botanical Gardens, so I only got home at 20 to 1 in the morning. It's a really good show; you should see it sometime. Anyway, I'm just blabbing now so I'll go and try to update another story. And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Everything Starts Going Wrong

Author's Note: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or most of the characters in this story; they belong to CLAMP. The only characters that belong to me are Pete and Ken, no one else. Anyway, they are 18 in this story and are in their last year of high school (though school really isn't mentioned that much.)  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sakura and Pete were sitting on the sand under the boardwalk, with Sakura leaning back against him comfortably. Even though her body was comfortable, her heart was screaming at her brain that what she was doing was wrong, but her brain ignored it, as it was under a spell.  
  
"Sakura, you do know how much I love you, don't you? I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. I can't live without you," Pete told her, turning her around so he could gaze into her emerald eyes. She was gazing dreamily back into his topaz eyes, her heart protesting loudly in her chest.  
  
"I can't live without you either Pete," she said dreamily and her heart almost died. At least her heart knew that she didn't mean it, knew that she couldn't mean it, as it was the heart that decided who the person loved, as it was the heart that recognized the signs.  
  
"I know," was all that Pete said and he leaned in close to kiss her, but he was interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Sakura!" a deep male voice called out from Pete's right, "Sakura!" The voice was filled with love and worry and Pete knew by instinct that it was Syaoran, the guy that they had put spells on so that he could get to Sakura. Pete looked back at Sakura to see how she had reacted to the voice. Her face had lost its dreamy expression and she was gazing around herself, confused.  
  
"Pete! Let go of me you baka! What do you think you are doing, holding me like that? I hate you, don't you realize that?" she almost screamed at him and she wriggled out of his grasp and stood up, dusting the smooth sand from her dress, her face contorted in anger.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran was now almost there and she could see him clearly.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so glad that you came!" Sakura's memory had taken a long time to rejuvenate, but her heart was now singing as she looked at Syaoran's handsome face. She was only just beginning to remember the plan that both she and Tomoyo had agreed to carry out and she was suddenly fearful for her best friend.  
  
"Sakura, you just said that you couldn't live without me. That means that you have already promised your heart to me, so you can't see him ever again!" Pete told her and it was then that both Sakura and Syaoran knew that he was insane. He was completely insane.  
  
"Pete, I promised my heart to Syaoran silently when I was 11 years old and I promised it to him again yesterday. My heart doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Syaoran and so I can see him if I want. Even Syaoran does not have the power to say who I can and cannot see; that's up to me and me alone. Please understand," Sakura knew that this was the only way to deal with Pete, it was to tell him politely and firmly that he was wrong and then maybe it would be okay.  
  
"No Sakura, you DO belong to me. You are MINE and there's nothing that HE can do about it," Pete pointed at Syaoran and his eyes turned red. He was almost frothing at the mouth and his eyes had an insane glint in them that was very dangerous.  
  
"Sakura, do you sense the magic that has been put on him? It seems familiar to me," Syaoran was now next to Sakura and he muttered that remark very quietly so that only she could hear.  
  
"But that magical aura is one that belongs to Miss Mizuki! She wouldn't do a thing like this to us; we haven't done anything to hurt her or anything!" Sakura was so confused as she thought of her old teacher, "she left here with Eriol, didn't she? Maybe she is annoyed at him, even though she was like a mother to him."  
  
"Maybe we are not the focus of this. Remember, both Eriol and Tomoyo have been affected too. Maybe she put a spell on Pete so that it would distract the two of us so that she could get to Eriol. We have to deal with this quickly so we can go and help them!" Syaoran was annoyed at himself for not figuring it out quicker. Of course he and Sakura weren't the focus of this whole plot! It wouldn't make sense if they were. There was definitely something wrong here, and he had a feeling that it was going to be a while until things were put right. That is, if they ever were.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Where can she be? I've looked everywhere for her and still she isn't there! I'm going to go crazy in a minute from worrying,' Eriol thought to himself as he searched outside the movie theatre, 'I should have told her that I loved her, then maybe she wouldn't have been affected by his spell!' Eriol was about to give up hope when he spotted Tomoyo and Ken coming out from the front of the movie theater.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol called and he chased after the couple as they made their way out to the dark streets. It was 10pm and the sky was black. There wasn't a star in that dark sky and Eriol knew that something exceptionally bad was going to happen that night. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Do I know you?" Tomoyo asked him as he grabbed her arm to stop the couple so they could talk. Her heart was completely being ignored and her memory had been tampered with, so she truly didn't remember Eriol. At that minute, it began to absolutely pour down with rain and Eriol felt hi heart break in two as he heard her cruel words.  
  
"Tomoyo, you do know me. I've been one of your close friends ever since we were in grade 4. Surely you remember how we used to set Sakura and Syaoran up," Eriol had a note of desperation in his voice as he thought that she might not be joking and that she might have found that she was really happy with Ken. After all, they had never admitted that they loved each other, so maybe she absolutely hated him. She probably did.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you please let go of my fiancé so we can get going?" Ken impatient voice cut through Eriol's thoughts and he unconsciously let go of Tomoyo's arm and the couple raced to get under cover, Tomoyo ignoring a painful beating in her heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eriol stood in the pouring rain, not noticing that he was getting soaked. All he could think about was the coldness in Tomoyo's voice when she had asked him if she was supposed to know her. His heart was slowly breaking and he knew that now he had found her again, he wouldn't be able to live without her. The word fiancé kept on repeating itself in his mind and it wouldn't stop. His Tomoyo was going to marry somebody else; she was engaged.  
  
'Without my Tomoyo there is nothing left to live for,' he thought to himself before walking aimlessly towards the road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo and Ken continued walking once they were under cover, but Tomoyo was uncomfortable. For some reason she was feeling as if everything that she was doing was wrong. Ever since that guy had stopped her in the street, something had been nagging at her brain for her to remember something. Her heart was very heavy in her chest and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She tried to force herself to remember. It couldn't be that hard, could it? After all, that guy had said that he had been her friend for 7 years. The whole situation seemed very familiar, but she couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Ken asked, noticing her silence and sensing her subdued attitude. They were now walking slowly, despite the cold and the rain. Ken was worried. He was hoping against hope that she wasn't getting any of her memories back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tomoyo lied unconsciously, not even having really heard what he said properly, "I'm just thinking." Ken frowned as he heard that as Tomoyo's voice wasn't the dreamy one that she had been using when she talked to him all night. He could sense that something was not right.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem to be sad or something," Ken persisted in his questions, wanting to know if the spell was broken.  
  
"I'm fine," Tomoyo was saying when a big hole appeared in the air in front of them. Through the hole they could see a small pebbled ally. The sky over it was overcast and coming through the hole was a woman whom Tomoyo didn't recognise straight away.  
  
"Miss Mizuki?" Tomoyo gasped as she saw her fourth grade teacher step out from the hole and into the dark, gloomy street in front of them.  
  
"Master, what are you doing here? I have everything under control," Ken told the red-haired woman, "Tomoyo is mine and you can go and get that guy Eriol." At the sound of Eriol's name, Tomoyo finally managed to get her memory back.  
  
"Eriol? Where is he? I can't believe that I said that I didn't know him!" she exclaimed before she turned around to go after Eriol. She was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing her and turning her back around. Kaho took something out of her jacket pocket and pointed it at her. She was pointing a gun at Tomoyo. Ken was holding her arms pinned behind her back, and as much as she struggled, she couldn't get free.  
  
"Why are you doing this Kaho? Why? What have I ever done to you?" Tomoyo asked, getting a bit carried away and trying to stall her for time. Kaho just snickered and made sure that there was a bullet in the gun while she answered.  
  
"When we went back to England, all Eriol could think about was you. That was why he broke up with me. Then, when he was thinking of coming back to Japan, I made it so that all of you would forget each other, so that he might come back to me once he forgot about you. But no, you had to meet and then break the spells that I set. That's why I got Pete and Ken to help me. If Syaoran and Sakura were busy, nobody would be able to help you and Eriol. All I'd have to do is put another memory spell on Eriol and take him back to England and everything would be fine. So that's what I am going to do," Kaho laughed insanely and pulled the trigger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eriol was wandering around aimlessly in the rain when it came to him that he should have at least one more try at talking to Tomoyo to see if he could get the old Tomoyo that he knew back. He was walking in the rain in the direction that Tomoyo and Ken had gone when he saw three figures standing under some shelter. As he got closer he realised that the figures were Ken Tomoyo and someone that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was Kaho Mizuki, his old lover and she was pointing a gun at Tomoyo. He ran as fast as he could to get in front of Tomoyo before the gun went off. BANG!  
  
End Of Chapter 11  
  
I know that S+S aren't in this chapter much, but next chapter they'll be in it a lot. This chapter is an E+T suspense chapter and the next one is an S+S one. I'm sorry to all you S+S fans for this chapter, but I was in a depressing E+T mood, so I used them. S+S will feature first in the next chapter, before I put any E+T into it (I want to have a lot of tension!) Anyway, you know what you have to do. You have to review! I'm really proud of myself because I updated two fics in one day! Go me! Anyway, please review and I'll get the next chapters up really soon. I won't if you don't review though! 


	12. Truths Start To Come Out

Author's Note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this story except for Pete and Ken. All of the rest belong to CLAMP and I'm not making any money out of this. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are all 18 in this story and are in their final year of high school.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were facing the insane Pete, knowing that he could do anything, even it if would kill himself, to keep Syaoran and Sakura apart.  
  
"He's just trying to take you away from the one you truly love Sakura! You know that he has magic, are you sure that he isn't just trying to put you under his magic so he can use you?" Pete sneered, his voice teetering on the edge of sanity, and he circled Syaoran and Sakura as if they were his prey.  
  
"No Pete, Syaoran and I love each other, and I know that it is true love. I know that your love for me is no more than an infatuation and someone is trying to use that against you! Please, I know that you were never like this before, you've got to try and get a hold of yourself!" Sakura desperately pleaded with him, her eyes warily watching for any sign of his attack. She unconsciously huddled closer to Syaoran and she almost felt like she was safe as long as she was near him.  
  
"I know perfectly well what I am doing, and NEVER question my feelings for you! I love you with all of my heart and NO ONE is making ME do anything!" Pete almost snarled at her and Syaoran seriously thought that Pete was going to attack them, so he grabbed Sakura and held her so that if Pete attacked, she would be safe. Sakura was a little surprised, but she felt really safe in Syaoran's arms, so she didn't protest. She would, of course, use her Sakura cards if there was going to be any danger. She even had one hand on the cards to make sure that she could pull them out quickly.  
  
"We can sense Miss Mizuki's aura on you-"Syaoran cut off abruptly as the aura on Pete changed to match Eriol's one, "What is going on? Eriol wouldn't have cast the spell on both Pete and Ken. He wouldn't do a thing like this. He might have done it if it didn't involve Tomoyo, but as it did I can't imagine why Eriol would attack us." Syaoran didn't know what to make of this situation. A minute ago the aura that they had sensed on Pete had undeniably been that of Sakura's brother's wife Kaho Mizuki, but now it was of their friend and ally in this bizarre plot, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Eriol? Who's Eriol? As I told you before, I am here on my own accord. I don't obey anybody but myself, and I only love Sakura. She loves me but she doesn't believe her feelings are true because you have put a spell on her! Take that spell off her now otherwise I will have to kill you!" Pete threatened, going completely insane with the look in his eyes growing scarier and scarier.  
  
"I can't take a spell off that I haven't even put on," Syaoran said slowly, drawing Sakura even closer as if to protect her from Pete, and at the same time he was reaching for his magical sword with his other hand. Sakura looked away from Pete's eyes, not being able to stand the look of those insane staring eyes. She wished that everything was already over, but she had a feeling that everything had only just begun.  
  
"Fine then, you're going to die then!" Pete's eyes turned sane for a moment as he got into a battle stance before they turned back to being totally insane again. Just as he was about to attack though, a figure shimmered into view between Pete and Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Miss Mizuki?" Sakura asked, having never have gotten used to calling Kaho by her first name, even though she was her brother's wife, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Australia with Touya and Melissa?" Sakura wriggled herself from out of Syaoran's grip and walked to her sister-in- law. She didn't seem to see the little glint in Kaho's eyes, but Syaoran did and he wanted to know why she seemed so. weird.  
  
"Sakura, I don't think that that is." he was cut off as Kaho changed into Nakuru, Eriol's ex-moon guardian. Nakuru and Ruby Moon had been split up by Sakura after the final battle with Eriol. The only difference was that this Nakuru seemed to have a strange coloured triangle in her eye. It was if her left eye had a little purple triangle in it, and that struck Syaoran as odd. Sakura recoiled visibly at the appearance of the former moon guardian and her close friend.  
  
"Hoe? What is going on?" Sakura asked, leaping back as the now-Nakuru made a grab at her. Syaoran noticed that now the aura that surrounded Pete was that of Nakuru, the usually hyper-active girl who had an aura of a non- magical person, a strange, unmistakable aura.  
  
"Nothing Sakura, Kaho just needed to leave for a while, so she sent me," Nakuru smiled just a bit too sweetly, as if she was trying to coat everyone around her with sugar. Naïve as she is, even Sakura didn't believe that speech Nakuru made. Nakuru would have hugged first and squealed, before explaining, if she ever did. Plus Kaho wouldn't have just disappeared like that without warning. The fact that the aura on Pete changed to suit the person in front of them didn't help to convince her that Nakuru's story was true, that's if it really was Nakuru.  
  
"I don't believe you, whoever you are. The only thing that I know is that you are not Nakuru, or Kaho. You are something else," Sakura backed away as far as she could until she almost ran into Syaoran. He put his arms around her again, and it calmed her down a bit as she stared strangely at the being in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean, whoever I am? I am your old friend Nakuru, don't you remember me?" she pouted and she almost looked like she was the real Nakuru, except for the small purple triangle in her left eye. Sakura hadn't seen it though, so she cautiously made her way towards Nakuru, once again wiggling out of Syaoran's protective grasp. Pete was now forgotten to Sakura, but Syaoran was watching both Pete and Nakuru out of the corner of his eye. He didn't trust them and he found it strange that neither Eriol nor Tomoyo had shown up to help both him and Sakura. He had a bad feeling about that, and he knew that it wasn't just that he thought that the other two were fighting Ken; it was a feeling like something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Nakuru, I guess that I'm just a bit suspicious of everybody that I meet unexpectedly like that," Sakura apologized, as she was less than a meter away from her, "I'm truly sorry for doubting you."  
  
"That's alright Sakura. I would have done the same thing," Nakuru replied sweetly, holding out her arms for Sakura to hug her, but Syaoran saw the little purple triangle spin for a second and he was certain that this whole setup was a trap.  
  
"Sakura, I wouldn't go near her if I were you," he warned and he took another step forward, only to find himself up against an invisible wall, "Sakura! Look out, she's not Nakuru!" He pounded his fist on the wall in front of him and watched as the love of his life walked straight into the arms of the woman pretending to be Nakuru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo had closed her eyes when she had seen that Kaho was going to pull the trigger, but after the gun went off, she felt nothing, no pain or anything. She heard someone collapse to the ground and felt her heart sink in her chest. Before she even opened her eyes she knew who the person who had saved her was. It was Eriol, the person who she truly loved, the person who didn't need to put a spell on her to make her love him. Now he was lying in the street, his face pale and a hole in his chest where the bullet had hit and exploded. He was dying. She looked up at the woman who had shot the gun and glared at her before she managed to get herself free from Ken's grip and rushed to Eriol's side.  
  
"Perfect, everything happened as I planned," Kaho muttered insanely and she let out a high pitched laugh that was definitely not Kaho's.  
  
"Eriol, why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked him, gently putting his head on her knee. She knew that there was no point in phoning for an ambulance; he would die before it got there, "Why did you do that?" He opened his eyes and stared at her seriously.  
  
"I did that because I love you, and I always have. I couldn't stand by and watch you die," he managed to tell her before he closed his eyes and let out his last breath. Tomoyo felt his body go limp and silent tears ran down her cheeks as she silently told him that she loved him too, and that she would always love him forever.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet? He died because of you," the woman with the gun said sarcastically, cleaning the end of the gun with the sleeve of her long coat, "Now you'll never be able to see him again. What a shame!"  
  
"Who are you? I know that you are not Kaho Mizuki, and I should have realised that before. Kaho never loved Eriol more than a mother would love her son and she's married now, so why would she want to hurt me? You put a spell on me so that I wouldn't remember, didn't you?" Tomoyo didn't move her gaze from Eriol's pale face, but her voice was full of strong anger and grief, "Tell me now who you are or I'll find out somehow. You need to pay for what you did to Eriol."  
  
"Ooh, I'm *so* scared! Fine, since you are going to die anyway, I will tell you. I am an assassin, sent by a powerful magician who lives in Australia, a very powerful magician. He made it so that I could change into anybody I wished, and nobody would be able to tell the difference. I could probably have turned into you and have made Eriol think that *I* was you, and he wouldn't notice the difference. My name is Hitomi, or the silent silhouette. I was sent on a mission to make sure that you and Eriol didn't find each other, and that Sakura and Syaoran didn't either. Since I've failed, I just have to destroy all of you and then my mission will be complete," Hitomi changed into her true form as she said this, and Tomoyo was amazed when she recognised a student from Tomoeda High.  
  
"You're that girl who came about two years ago, aren't you? That's why Sakura and I never saw Syaoran and Eriol before Tak's party, isn't it?" Tomoyo demanded, stalling for time and hoping that Ken, who seemed to be in some sort of trance, would be able to help her destroy Hitomi, who seemed to be having the time of her life.  
  
"Yes, actually it was quite funny. You have been in basically all of Eriol's classes ever since he came to Tomoeda High, and you haven't even noticed. It was the same with Sakura and Syaoran. You really are the easiest people to trick! I could have made them sit right net to you guys and all you would have seen was a strange guy that you didn't know and you'd have seen that he had a strange, fake name. I could hardly believe my luck when you didn't even notice!" Hitomi smiled with glee as she said that, obviously remembering her triumph over the four.  
  
"Why would you want to assassinate us? We've done nothing for you and you don't seem to be the type of person who enjoys pain, so why are you doing it? There must be something in it for you for you to have done this," it was then that Tomoyo noticed that Hitomi had a small purple triangle in her left eye. It seemed strange that she had never noticed it before, but she never had.  
  
"I get my fiancé back after I complete this assignment," for the first time Hitomi looked really sad, but then her face flickered back to a determined expression, "My twin sister Umi is dealing with Syaoran and Sakura at the minute. She gets to have Syaoran after the assignment, but I am only doing this to get David back. That magician took him to use me!" Hitomi's slim body was trembling and Tomoyo thought that Hitomi was going to cry. Hitomi's black hair was flowing out into the wind and tears were forming in her gray eyes. The hand that was holing the gun towards Tomoyo shook so hard that the gun almost fell from it.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi," Tomoyo sympathized and was surprised to find that she actually felt sorry for the young girl who had killed her Eriol, "But now that you've kept Eriol and I apart, maybe your part in this mission is over. You don't have to kill anymore and if you go back I'm sure that the magician will give you your fiancé back. After all, if you kill me you will only be hurting yourself and Eriol and I will be together." Tomoyo actually wanted Hitomi to shoot her after she had lost the only person whom she loved, but Tomoyo knew that she had to warn Sakura and Syaoran first, even if it meant that she had to live.  
  
"You're right. I have finished my part in this. If I go back now, he'll give David back to me. Thank you for understanding and I'm really sorry that I killed him. I really didn't want to, but if I didn't, something would have happened to David and I wouldn't be able to live with that. I'm so sorry," Hitomi dropped the gun to the floor and disappeared, probably back to Australia so she could find her fiancé. Tomoyo knelt down and kissed Eriol on the forehead before she slowly climbed to her feet. She had to go and look for Sakura and Syaoran and help them before it was too late.  
  
"Goodbye Eriol. Maybe I'll see you soon, my love," she told the sky before she raced off to find her other two friends, with silent tears streaking down her face.  
  
End Of Chapter 12.  
  
I'm really sorry that this is so late, but I've been really busy with school lately. Year 10 has too much homework straight after year 9! Anyway, as you can see, the plot is very complicated. I'm sorry if it's confusing. Oh, and Hitomi and Umi are my own characters that I made up, I used the name of a classmate of mine, Hitomi. Anyway, as you can see, the person pointing the gun at Tomoyo was not really Kaho. If anybody is confused, just ask me anything in a review or e-mail me @ bob_in_a_box@hotmail.com. Please review and I promise that I'll update again next weekend, as it's the long weekend and I'll have no homework as I'm on camp this week from Monday to Friday. Anyway, enjoy your week and review!!!!! 


	13. Hitomi's Part Completed

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of their characters, CLAMP owns all of that I think. The only characters that I own in this fic are Pete and Ken and Hitomi and her sister Umi. Also they are about 18 years old in this fic and they are in their last year of high school. Oh, and for those of you who are confused at the end of the chapter, I will try to explain it as much as I can without spoiling the next chapters at the end of this chapter, okay? Well, enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Eriol watched as he seemed to step in front of Tomoyo and take the bullet for her.  
  
'That's strange. I'm all the way over here. How could I be here and in front of Tomoyo at the same time?' he thought to himself, wanting to go over to Tomoyo and tell her that something wasn't right and that he wasn't dead. But something told him that he would find the answers to all of his questions if he just listened and watched, so he did. Once the two girls had stopped talking and had both disappeared, he watched with a bit of amusement as the other 'Eriol' stood up and changed back into someone that Eriol knew and disappeared.  
  
'That Hitomi girl said that there was a powerful magician in Australia that was controlling all of this. There are only two magicians in Australia that I know, and that person who played the part of 'me' dying was one of them. I think that I've figured out their plan. I'd better go and speak to the two of them; it's not nice to try and manipulate people like this,' and then he disappeared to go and talk to the two mysterious magicians who were 'playing' with people's lives.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran watched helplessly as the woman's arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. He was about to react when Tomoyo came running out of nowhere to help her best friend.  
  
"Sakura, this isn't Nakuru! This is Umi, who works for a magician in Australia who has set all of this up." whatever Tomoyo was going to say next was interrupted by the woman's evil laugh.  
  
"Tomoyo, my sister told you everything, didn't she? Poor Tomoyo, you don't really know everything that happened, do you? Even Hitomi wasn't that stupid, to tell you the whole truth. Come here for a second," Umi let go of Sakura and went over to Tomoyo, who was still grieving over Eriol's 'death' that she let Umi approach. Sakura ran up to Tomoyo, trying to get there before Umi did as she thought that Umi was going to destroy Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, it's okay. Umi won't do anything anyway. Hitomi already saw to that," Tomoyo said bitterly, referring to when Hitomi had 'killed' Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean? I won't have my best friend being killed you know. I'm staying here," Sakura told her stubbornly, planting her feet so she would be hard to push away. Syaoran could only watch all of this as his access to the two girls had been blocked by a magical barrier. Umi was also watching this exchange between the girls with an interested expression, and to Syaoran it seemed like she was going to burst out laughing.  
  
"I see that my master's plan has succeeded in it's goal so far with one part of this. I knew that Hitomi would complete her part before me. It's not fair that she got the good couple to manipulate," Umi muttered under her breath, hoping that nobody heard her, "Sakura, I promise that I won't hurt Tomoyo, she is not a part of my job in this plan. In fact, my master would kill me if I hurt her. If you like I'll change back to my real appearance if it will make you feel better." This Umi said loudly, hoping against hope that Sakura would believe her. She wanted to get Tomoyo out of the way so she could proceed with her plan. Sakura just nodded slowly and waited until Umi had returned to her real person before slowly moving off to one side, still ready to jump in if Tomoyo needed any help.  
  
"Just remember your promise," Sakura told Umi confidently, "because otherwise I'll hurt *you.*" In reply Umi walked up to Tomoyo and whispered something quietly in her ear. Tomoyo's face suddenly became happy, then a bit confused, before it turned angry.  
  
"I can't believe it! Wait until." was all that Sakura managed to hear from Tomoyo before Tomoyo began talking quietly again. They talked for about five minutes in total and then Tomoyo nodded before she disappeared.  
  
"There, I didn't hurt her, did I?" Umi asked Sakura as she walked towards her, "but now I'll carry out my mission."  
  
End Of Chapter 13  
  
Sorry this is short but I have no time. Next chapter will be heaps longer, but it will be up pretty late as the school musical is on in two weeks and we have about a million practices. Again I am sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter, but I can't help it. The musical and homework are taking all of my time. Please review. Flame me if you wish. 


	14. The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fic except for Hitomi, Umi, Pete and Ken. All the rest belong to CLAMP. As much as I want them to be mine, they are not. The characters in this fic are all 18 and finishing their last year of high school except for Touya, Kaho and Nakuru who are all older. This fic is ending very soon, maybe in this chapter or the one after this one.  
  
The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Syaoran was still watching Sakura and Umi from behind the barrier that was in front of him, still unable to get through as he heard Umi's threat. He knew that Umi was going to do something to Sakura and he hated that thought. He watched helplessly as Umi walked slowly towards Sakura, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help her at all if Umi attacked. He saw a flash of silver at Umi's side and he realised that she had a knife. He had to warn Sakura and quickly. He needed to save her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!" he called out, but she either couldn't hear him or she chose to ignore him because she didn't turn around to see him. Umi was getting closer and closer and Syaoran could see her arm slowly moving upwards so the point of the knife was aimed at Sakura. He had to find some way to break the barrier.  
  
"I think that I'll have to destroy you, pretty little Sakura. I have my strict orders to kill you; otherwise my master will kill my sister. As much as I want Hitomi to go away for a while, I don't want her *dead,* so my only choice is to destroy you instead. I'm sorry," Umi paused for a second before preparing to throw the knife. To Sakura it seemed like Umi was waiting for something, and something did come. Syaoran pounded on the barrier between him and his beloved Sakura, but it wouldn't give no matter how many times he pounded on it, or however hard he tried. It seemed invincible. Just as Umi stopped talking though, Syaoran concentrated really hard and brought out his magic sword that he had used so many years before. He concentrated all of his magic powers into the sword before using that to slice through the barrier in front of him, which had been preventing him from crossing. He ran straight from there until he was standing in front of Sakura and facing Umi boldly.  
  
"You can't hurt Sakura, I won't let you. Put the knife down or I'll have to attack you. I won't let you take the one I love away from me!" Syaoran almost growled all of this at Umi, but whenever he said Sakura's name his voice switched from a growl into a pleasant voice filled with love, before switching back to a growl. It was so funny to Umi that she dropped the knife and almost rolled on the floor laughing, leaving the couple standing there looking confused.  
  
"What's so funny about that? I thought that it was really sweet. I love you too Syaoran, from the bottom of my heart," Sakura hugged Syaoran before pulling him into a deep kiss, which only made Umi laugh even harder. The couple forgot that Umi was even there they were so entranced by each other. After about five minutes Umi had stopped laughing and started to clear her throat, trying to get the little love birds' attention, but to no avail.  
  
"Alright, that's it! I'm going to pull you apart for a while to explain what has been going on!" Umi pulled with all her strength and managed to pull the couple apart, hurting her muscles as she did so.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Syaoran asked her angrily as she stood in between the couple to make sure they would listen to her. Sakura just laughed lightly before she too looked to Umi for an answer.  
  
"I'm trying to explain what has been going on here! I'll teleport you to the magicians in Australia who have masterminded this and they will answer all of your questions. You can even yell at them if you like," Umi smiled at them before she put her hands on the left shoulder of both Sakura and Syaoran and chanted a few words under her breath. Soon she was the only person standing in the dark street, "Please yell at them! It'll make it so fun!" Umi muttered before she transported herself back to her home and family.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found themselves in a small garden outside a house. It was daytime here and the sun was shining warmly down over the whole place. There were flowers in little beds all around the edge of the garden, but what interested the couple was a large wooden table in the middle of the grass. Seated on one side of the table were Tomoyo and Eriol. There were four empty seats, and Sakura knew that both Tomoyo and Eriol knew who the masterminds of the plot were. She was surprised to see that her two friends were holding hands. She wasn't surprised that they had feelings for each other, just that they had finally shown their emotions for once. She had found both of them to be masters of the game of masks, and she had been wondering when they would put down their guard for a few seconds to see what they should have seen in the beginning.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran! Come over here and sit down. I think that you'll be surprised," Tomoyo called them over, a mischievous grin on her face. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging and then moving to the seats that Tomoyo indicated.  
  
"You know what's going on, don't you guys?" Syaoran asked them suspiciously as Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him with looks of complete innocence on their faces.  
  
"Do we know what's going on Tomoyo? I didn't know that, did you?" Eriol asked his girlfriend, his voice completely innocent.  
  
"I didn't know that we know what's going on! How would we know such a thing?" Tomoyo was trying her hardest not to laugh as she and Eriol enjoyed their little game. After all, they both loved to tease Sakura and Syaoran. If looks could kill, then both Tomoyo and Eriol would be long dead with the glares that Syaoran gave them. Even Sakura was glaring at them a little.  
  
"I guess Sakura's been around Syaoran too much lately, his glare seems to be catching," Eriol and Tomoyo shared the joke whilst Sakura and Syaoran's glares became stronger.  
  
"I think that you've been teasing these two too much guys," Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her brother Touya's voice come from behind her, "Hey kaijuu, how have you been lately?"  
  
"Touya! What are you doing here? Does this mean that you're the one who has been setting the four of us up?" Sakura demanded the answer, and for some reason her emerald eyes were flashing with so much anger that even Syaoran was a little afraid of her.  
  
"I never set four of you up. Only you and Syaoran," Touya's statement turned Sakura's glare from him to Tomoyo and Eriol who were grinning their heads off.  
  
"You would have suspected us if we hadn't been getting attacked too. It was only logical that we get help from your brother. After all, as much as he hated Syaoran, he wanted Sakura to be happy. Even if Syaoran had been erased from her memory, she was still sad without knowing why. So Touya helped us to make it so that the two of you would end up together. I brought Syaoran to Tomoeda and Tomoyo made sure that Chiharu and Tak invited both Syaoran and I to their engagement party. It was pretty easy really," Eriol was feeling very uncomfortable under the two glares, but he didn't let it show. Instead he just smiled at them as if to say that the glares didn't affect him at all.  
  
"But how did you and Tomoyo manage to organize all that when you were in different countries? I thought that you didn't know where Eriol was!" Sakura accused Tomoyo, who just smiled, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I had been writing to Eriol since he left. I always knew where he was because he told me in his letters. When he told me that he had met Syaoran, we came up with this plan. All we needed was something to distract you from suspecting us and we were all set," Tomoyo explained, squeezing Eriol's hand for support against the glares. By now the two of them were almost going to jump up and run away, just to be out of sight of their friends' eyes. Touya saw this and quickly took over. He wasn't afraid of glares; after all, he had a pretty good one too. "Tomoyo asked for my help on the situation and I came up with a plan after a few months. I would erase your memory and Tomoyo would pretend to lose hers. I would also erase Syaoran's memory whilst Eriol too pretended that his memory had gone. Then I would send two of my ex-tutor students to pretend that they were hopelessly in love with the two of you, and as luck had it, Pete had gone out with you before Sakura, so that was a bonus. Tomoyo pretended to be head over heels in love with Ken, and I taught Pete a spell that would hypnotize you so that you would be entranced," Touya stopped to take a breath while he let what he had said sink in, "Then we made sure that the two of you met and that Tomoyo and Eriol would throw a few hints as to your past together. Of course they knew everything as their memories were still intact. Once you had figured the part about the memories out, I removed the spell and put on a spell that would cause Syaoran to not see Sakura. Eriol could see them of course, but he didn't say anything. That went for all the spells I cast. Tomoyo and Eriol always knew, but they would never say anything." Touya stopped once again and went and sat down at one of the spare seats at the table.  
  
"You guys weren't under the spells? You must be really great actors then," there was awe in Sakura's voice, as if she could hardly believe that anybody could act all of that so well, but she was still glaring a bit when she looked at them.  
  
"Sakura, of course we were acting. We would have forgotten the plan if our memories really had been erased. And as for acting, it's pretty easy. We have had a lot of practice at it, that's all," Eriol explained, trying to shy away from Syaoran's glare. Syaoran basically hadn't moved the whole time they had been there and his glare hadn't lessened in intensity either.  
  
"Anyway, Ken and Pete took you out and Tomoyo conveniently 'forgot' to get Ken to take her to the festival, whilst Pete used that spell that I taught him to take him away. As Pete had previously arranged with Eriol as to where he was going to take Sakura, he had told Eriol and so Eriol made sure that the guys found Sakura before they found Tomoyo. Once he had found Sakura, he left Syaoran there whilst he went to 'find' Tomoyo. That was just so you two would have time alone and you'd be so scared that you'd cling to each other and Syaoran would protect Sakura, you know that type of thing. Anyway, then I played around with Tomoyo and Eriol to give you some time together. Of course Eriol and Tomoyo knew that it was fake, but they acted their parts very well. Even Ken believed them and Ken knew what was going on. Anyway, I enlisted the help of Hitomi and Umi, who were students of mine when I taught year 10 two years ago. They knew how to change their description, so they managed to look like the people which you saw when you saw Kaho and Nakuru," Touya waved his hand as if beckoning someone and Hitomi and Umi appeared.  
  
"Hey guys! Didn't think you'd see us again, did you? Thanks for helping us practice our acting, we really need to pass year 12 Drama, and it'll be easier now," Hitomi seemed to be so bubbly that she was jumping up and down, and even Syaoran's glare faded a little as her bubbly energy reached him.  
  
"I'm sorry about Hitomi, I gave her a bottle of LIFT and it made her go a bit weird. It's a yummy drink though. Well, we just came here to say goodbye and good luck. Hope everything goes well!" Umi apologized for her sister, before dragging Hitomi away. Hitomi was singing something about sugar or something like that as Umi dragged her away, and she was waving wildly. When they had finally gone Touya continued with the story.  
  
"And then Tomoyo came after you exchanged a few words with Umi, and I put up the barrier so that Syaoran couldn't get through to Sakura. That was to make sure that he realised his feelings and that he would tell her ASAP. Then Tomoyo disappeared and came here, and Pete ran away whilst you weren't looking. Then Umi transported you here. That was what happened. Eriol and Tomoyo got to play match maker again and Sakura wasn't unhappy anymore. I think that it was a win for all sides, so stop glaring at people. You should be happy that we took all that time to arrange this," Touya finished and Syaoran grudgingly stopped glaring after Sakura glared at him.  
  
"I guess I should appreciate it," he mumbled quietly, "Thanks guys. Now we just have to get our revenge someday and everything will be fine." Kaho came out through the backdoor carrying her daughter Melissa. Sakura jumped out of her chair, forgetting all about what had happened the past few days and rushed to her little niece.  
  
"Sakura!" little Melissa cried. Sakura had seen Melissa before, when she had visited a few months ago and she absolutely adored her little niece. The tension that had been in the backyard broke at the sound of Melissa's laughter and everything went back to normal.  
  
THE END.  
  
Phew! That took a long time, but now The Bottom Of A Crystal Heart is now finished. Oh, and LIFT is not my invention, it is a lemon flavoured soft drink that makes me go hypo. It's really nice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you have any questions, ask them when you leave your review. Also, tell me in your review if you want me to write a sequel, and I'll see if I have time. The school musical is on this week, so I might only get time to answer your questions the week after. All answers to the questions will be at the bottom of my bio page. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this and please review, I want over a hundred reviews for this fic!!! See you soon and please read my other fics!!!! 


End file.
